Camino de espinas
by Danae Allen
Summary: 1937 Guerra Civil.Bella vive con toda su família en el campo donde es tratada de la peor manera. Un dia llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado.Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón?Podrá él salvarla del infierno?
1. Capitulo 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no son míos, pero la historia es toda mía.**

_Corre el año 1937 durante Guerra Civil española. Bella quedó huérfana de pequeña y ahora vive con toda su familia de alta sociedad en una casa de campo para refugiarse de la guerra. Allí es tratada de la peor manera posible, pero un día llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado y con fantasmas internos. ¿Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón? ?Podrá él salvarla del infierno?_

**Prologo**

De mi infancia, recuerdo muy pocas cosas. Seguramente el motivo sea que los momentos agradables terminaron a una pronta edad, pero si hay algo de lo estoy completamente segura que nunca se me va a olvidar, es la última navidad que estuvimos toda la familia reunida.

Recuerdo que mi abuela, como buena dama de sociedad que era en aquella época, comenzó a contarle a mi tía Emily los últimos acontecimientos de aquel último año. La verdad, no presté mucha atención porque estaba mucho más entretenida jugando con la muñeca de trapo que mi padre me había comprado por mi último cumpleaños, pero en un momento del relato algo llamó mi atención. La abuela comentaba que hacía poco se habían instalado en el vecindario lo que en aquel entonces se denominaban nuevos ricos. Eran una familia que buscando fortuna emigraron a América y habían encontrado oro. Mi abuela, seguramente muerta de envidia, dijo indignada:

– Hay que ver cómo está el mundo y la suerte que tienen algunos. – dándole un tono dramático, como si ella no fuera lo suficientemente rica.

No entendía en aquel entonces porque tenía tanta manía a aquellos nuevos vecinos que cuando me veían me regalaban una sonrisa radiante. No entendía porque ella consideraba tener suerte poseer tanto dinero, llevar un vestido de última moda o tener una buena posición social. Para mí, tener suerte, era poder jugar con mi inseparable muñeca, salir a correr por el campo o que mi madre me cantara canciones mientras me abrazaba.

– ¿Por qué tienen suerte? – Pregunté curiosa interrumpiendo su conversación. En aquel momento mi pregunta era más que nada entender que era aquello que los adultos consideraban "suerte".

–Porque hay gente que nace con estrella y otros que nacen estrellados, Isabella – respondió la abuela algo molesta de que las interrumpiera, y siguió criticando a los demás vecinos.

Yo, como es normal, a la tierna edad de seis años, no comprendí exactamente el significado de aquello, pero quedé más que satisfecha y continué jugando con mi juguete.

Lejos estaba en aquel entonces, de descubrir que yo pertenecía más al segundo grupo que había mencionado mi abuela que al primero. La cruel realidad llegó años más tarde, y creo que lo hubiera dado todo por no descubrir nunca el significado de aquello.

**Capítulo 1**

Diez años más tarde, a mis dieciséis años, me encontraba sentada en el jardín de la casa de campo que mi abuela tenía en Galicia. Nos encontrábamos en el año 1937, hacia un año que había estallado la Guerra Civil española, y mi abuela consideró que era más seguro irse a vivir al campo, en aquella antigua pero majestuosa casa.

Mis padres habían muerto un año después de aquellas navidades y a mí me mandaron a vivir con mis abuelos y tía Mirta.

Mi madre, René, era la pequeña de cinco hermanos. Era hermosa, lo sé, por los pocos recuerdos que tengo de ella y las escasas fotografías que hoy aún conservo. Era una mujer muy alegre y encantadora, pero también era la más rebelde de la familia. Era la perdición de mi abuela, la vergüenza de sus hermanos y el ojito derecho del abuelo, la niña de sus ojos.

La abuela Marie había querido que fuera una señorita de sociedad casándola con un abogado de prestigio con mucho dinero, pero ella se había enamorado de mi padre a los dieciocho y se había fugado con él para casarse. Como mi padre Charlie no tenía dinero y a demás era un anarquista nadie de la familia aceptó la relación.

Mi madre enseguida se quedó embarazada de mí y ella, junto a papá, se fue a vivir a una casita pequeña a las afueras de la ciudad. No tenían mucho dinero, pero mi padre trabajaba de sol a sol cuando ella se quedó en estado. A parte, mi abuelo, a escondidas de su gruñona esposa, les pasaba mensualmente una pequeña cantidad.

Pese a que nadie de la familia los quería cerca, seguían asistiendo a las reuniones familiares de los Cullen por petición del abuelo, al cual nadie podía negarle nada ya que era el dueño de todo, pero yo nunca me sentí una Cullen. Y así fue hasta que mis padres murieron.

Recuerdo que unos amigos de mis padres vinieron a buscarme a la escuela y al legar a casa me encontré con el abuelo que intentaba retener sus lágrimas para no asustarme. Me comunicó la noticia y decidió que lo mejor es que me fuera a vivir con ellos, en contra de la voluntad de mi abuela. Según me dijeron ellos murieron a causa de la explosión de una bomba. No hubo entierro porque nunca encontraron sus cuerpos, así que nunca tuve ningún lugar donde ir a llorarlos.

Durante los primeros cinco años, pese a la muerte de Charlie y René, viví bastante feliz gracias a mi abuelo que era muy dulce y me enseñó muchas cosas. Creo que siempre vio en mí a mi madre, y aunque suene a engreída, siempre fui la favorita de todos sus nietos muy a pesar de la bruja de la abuela. Para mi abuela y para el resto de la familia era siempre la odiosa Isabella o Isabellita, como a veces me llamaban con rintintín, pero para él siempre sería su Bella.

Pero nada dura eternamente y mi abuelo enfermó cinco años después, así que no pudo seguir jugando conmigo ni tampoco pude pasar tanto tiempo con él como antes. Siguió enfermo y postrado en una cama durante varios años más hasta que murió dos meses antes de aquel dia.

Cuando mi abuelo todavía estaba sano, me trataban bien, pero sabía que siempre seria la pobretona hija de aquellos rebeldes y que siempre estaría a la sombre de todos. Pero la cosa cambió mientras mi abuelo estaba postrado en esa maldita cama, yo en casa era tratada como una sirvienta y nadie me prestaba atención, nunca hubo una palabra amable para mí. Eran raras las veces que me dejaban sentarme con ellos para comer. Nunca me atreví a confesarle eso a mi abuelo porque no quería que empeorara su estado de salud.

Después de estallar la guerra, toda mi familia, incluidos mis tíos que vivían fuera, se instalaron aquí, porque según ellos era mucho más seguro. La verdad es que toda mi familia era algo pintoresca, y todos se regían por lo que decía mi abuela.

Mi abuela era una mujer muy estirada que nunca sonreía. Solo la vi dos veces en toda mi vida sonreír, pero fueron unas sonrisas muy leves. Todo el mundo parecía tenerle cierto miedo, y todavía hoy no entiendo cómo es que se casó con mi abuelo siendo él todo risas. Era una digna mujer de sociedad, muy elegante y soberbia, siempre pegada a su inseparable moño. A mí nunca me quiso y eso durante mucho tiempo me frustro.

Quería hacer todo lo posible para caerle como mínimo bien, pero nunca lo conseguiría porque no era ni la mitad de bonita y elegante que mis primas. Tenía el pelo castaño oscuro con destellos que llegaba hasta la cintura y que solía recogerme en una coleta, mis ojos eran saltones y de un vulgar color castaño. Mi labio inferior era irregularmente más grande que el superior. Era muy delgada y no muy alta y además mi piel era muy blanca. Solía vestir los harapos y ropas viejas que me daban. Aparte de todo fui durante muy poco tiempo a la escuela, hasta que enfermó el abuelo. También era una chica muy torpe en todo y lo peor de todo, cojeaba de un pie. No recuerdo muy bien porque era coja, solo sé que de muy pequeña tuve un accidente y me caí de una escalera. Así que no me extraña que fuera la repudiada.

Mientras vivíamos en la ciudad, la tía Mirta vivía con nosotros. Creo que de todos mis tíos era la más bruja y amargada de todos. Tenía treinta y largos años y todavía no se había casado y en aquella época aquello era, para una mujer, quedarse para vestir santos. Con sus facciones aguileñas era el perrito faldero de su madre. A mí más de una vez me había tirado del pelo y reñido injustificadamente. Yo junto a mis amigas las sirvientas la llamábamos la "bruja solterona".

Otra parte de mi familia era tía Emily, otra estirada, pero en su juventud había sido muy guapa. Se había casado con un abogado de prestigio, Jack, que a mi parecer era algo bobalicón. Habían tenido dos niñas y un niño. Tanya e Irina, de veinte y diecinueve años, me hacían la vida imposible, sobretodo Tanya que era muy hermosa con su pelo rubio rojizo y sus ojos azules, era perseguida por todos los hombre, y aparte de tratarme de la peor manera me hacía sentirme muy fea. Demetri, su hijo, era abogado como su padre y era un poco raro.

A tío Carlisle no le conocía, nunca lo había visto porque se fue a vivir a América bastante antes de que yo naciera y nunca más volvió. Sé que se casó con una mujer, Esme, y que tuvieron hijos. Así que como no le conocía no podía opinar sobre él, pero estaba convencida que seguramente me caería muy bien si había tenido la sensatez de alejarse de aquella loca familia.

Por último se encontraba el mayor de los hermanos, el más serio y atemorizante de todos: Cristopher. Tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos oscuros, sus facciones eran las más duras que jamás haya visto. Era un militar retirado debido a una lesión. Su primera esposa había muerto y se había casado con una señorita de sociedad bastante más joven que él, que se llamaba Elizabeth.

Elizabeth era una mujer muy bonita, pelirroja y unos bonitos pero tristes ojos azules, a mi me recordaba a una muñeca de porcelana, no tenía más de treinta y tres años. Era muy retraída y callada y parecía tenerle miedo a su marido, que le encantaba exhibirla como si fuera un trofeo. Toda la familia la aceptaba encantada ya que venía de una muy buena familia, pero ella no se sentía cómoda. Era la única que no me trataba mal. Al principio cuando alguien me regañaba o me insultaba, ella me dedicaba una cálida pero leve sonrisa para darme ánimos. Más adelante, había tenido largas conversaciones con ella a escondidas de la familia y sobre todo a escondidas de su horrible marido.

Y por último, estaba Edward….

Edward era hijo de Christopher y de su primera esposa. Tenía veinticuatro años y era un médico muy bueno. Durante todo este tiempo lo había visto contadas veces, ya que estaba estudiando y viviendo en el extranjero, pero después de que el abuelo se pusiera peor de su enfermedad, cinco meses atrás, se había venida a vivir aquí también, e intentaba con sus cuidados que se mejorara.

Aún recuerdo verlo llegar con su elegante y lujoso Rolls Royce. Edward era la criatura más hermosa que yo haya visto jamás, pelo cobrizo y unos impenetrables ojos verde esmeralda, unas facciones de la cara muy marcadas y masculinas. Era musculoso y tenía muy buen porte y elegancia, desprendía seguridad en todo lo que hacía. Cuando lo vi descender del coche, pensé en el mismo momento que era otro rico más que venía a hacerme la vida imposible. Pero Edward nunca me trato mal, en todos esos meses que llevaba él viviendo en esa casa nunca me había tratado mal como los demás. No me hablaba, ni me dirigía la palabra, pero eso era mejor que nada.

La verdad, es que Edward no hablaba nunca con nadie más de lo necesario, ni siquiera a la familia, al contrario, parecía fastidiarle. Siempre permanecía serio y con la mirada dura, poseía los ojos más bonitos y más tristes que yo jamás hubiera visto en aquel entonces, siempre me pareció que había visto demasiadas cosas para su edad. Pese a ser el más inteligente de todos, y el más exitoso, nunca presumió de ello ni se pavoneó como los demás con sus estúpidos logros.

Pese a penas dirigirles la palabra, la familia estaba muy orgullosa de el por tener tanto éxito y buena posición. Todo el mundo parecía querer casar a mi primo Edward con Tanya. Pero él no parecía estar mucho por la labor pese a que Tanya le perseguía como una mosca. La única persona con la cual hablaba más de la cuenta era Elizabeth.

Así que esa era mi situación en aquel momento, no tenía muchas esperanzas al respeto, pero la vida siempre puede cambiar. Hacía un día agradable de principios de verano. Hacía calor, pero no llegaba a ser agobiante, pero lo que hacía que la tarde fuera realmente agradable, era que toda la familia se había ido de picnic. Así pues, me recosté en el tronco de un árbol, a la sombra y me dispuse a leer mi desgastado libro de _Orgullo y Prejuicio. _

Llevaba un buen rato leyendo cuando apareció una sombra cubriéndome. Al levantar la cabeza vi a una simpática sonrisa infantil.

– ¡Hola Bella!- Me dijo Seth, un niño de siete años que venía a jugar conmigo algunas veces – ¿Quieres jugar conmigo a la pelota?

-Me encantaría, Seth- Me levante y deje mi libro a un lado.

Estuve dos horas jugando con él, todo lo que mi limitada pierna me dejaba, pero merecía la pena de solo ver su sonrisa. Hubo un momento en que los dos caímos al suelo y el empezó a hacerme cosquillas, las cuales yo seguidamente devolví. El pequeño era una alegría y yo me reí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. En esas estábamos, rodando por césped, cuando nos chocamos con unos pies.

Levanté la vista y me topé con unas hermosas orbes esmeraldas que nos miraban penetrantes. En aquel momento me quedé callada y no supe cómo actuar. Él estaba allí con una apariencia impecable, mientras que yo, a causa del forcejeo se me había soltada el pelo que estaba lleno de ramitas y revuelta, a parte, mi frente estaba cubierta por una fina capa de sudor.

–Buenas tardes – dijo serio. No supe en aquel momento a cuál de los dos se dirigía, pero no sé porque me dio la sensación que su expresión no era tan seria como la que había visto en esos meses al dirigirse al resto de la familia. Seguramente eran imaginaciones mías.

Después del saludo, Edward siguió caminando hacia el interior de la casa. La verdad es que no me sorprendía que no hubiera ido con la familia.

– Siempre está muy serio – dijo el pequeño. Me lo quedé mirando, sorprendida de que fuera tan perceptivo – Una vez vino a curarme un resfriado y no sonrió en todo el rato.

A mí me hubiera gustado poder responder, pero yo tampoco sabía porque era así. Era todo un misterio lo que escondía el corazón de Edward Cullen.

**Sé que o hay mucha acción, pero necesitaba hacer este capítulo para explicar la situación de Bella y algo de la personalidad de Edward.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejarme algún review.**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí dejo otro capitulo**

_Corre el año 1937 durante Guerra Civil española. Bella quedó huérfana de pequeña y ahora vive con toda su familia de alta sociedad en una casa de campo para refugiarse de la guerra. Allí es tratada de la peor manera posible, pero un día llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado y con fantasmas internos. ¿Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón? ¿Podrá él salvarla del infierno?_

**Capitulo 2**

Cuatro días después de aquella tarde, me encontraba en la cocina fregando los platos de la cena. Las sirvientas se habían ido porque era su noche libre. Durante toda la jornada había hecho un calor muy característico de la estación del año en la que nos encontrábamos, y quería acabar cuanto antes para irme a la cama.

Escuche ruidos detrás de mí y cuando me giré me sobresalté al ver que era Edward el que estaba en la puerta de la cocina, siempre tan hermoso con su imponente presencia.

–Buenas noches – era la primera vez que se dirigía a mi directamente, su voz era como el terciopelo y a la vez era seria. Abrí la boca intentando decir algo que fuera coherente, pero nada salió de mis labios – Siento haberte asustado.

– No te preocupes – Según lo que había escuchado decir al perro faldero de Tanya, Edward se había ido al pueblo a atender a un anciano que se había caído en el campo y por eso no había llegado para la cena – ¿Quieres cenar?

– Sí, gracias – era la primera vez que alguien, aparte de Elizabeth, me daba las gracias en aquella casa.

Le serví la cena y continué fregando los platos. Los dos nos encontrábamos en completo silencio, pero no era para nada un silencio incomodo. Hacía calor, mucho calor, me había pasado todo el día de pie y la ropa que llevaba no ayudaba mucho; eso hacía sintiera molestias en la pierna de la cual cojeaba.

– ¿Te duele verdad? – preguntó Edward sorprendiéndome de nuevo.

– ¿Qué? – No sabía si él era tan receptivo como para darse cuenta de mi dolor.

– La pierna, digo – dijo levantándose y llevando su plato al fregadero. Paso muy cerca de mí, nuestros cuerpos casi se rozaron. Su olor era maravilloso, masculino y a la vez dulzón, un olor muy personal a diferencia de los otros hombres que vivían en la casa, que olían a perfume de hombre muy fuerte mezclado con el horrible olor del tabaco. Cuando dejó el plato, se giró hacia mí y retiró una silla – Ven, Siéntate aquí.

Seguramente debía de parecerle una bobalicona, porque nunca sabía qué contestar o qué hacer cuando estaba él cerca. Así que esta vez no fue una excepción, pero cuando me di cuenta me dirigí de inmediato hacia la silla para no hacerle esperar mucho más tiempo.

Una vez sentada, el se arrodilló delante de mí. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente. Era una reacción estúpida ya que no era una escena romántica, sino más bien una de médico-paciente. Edward me agarró la pierna mala y examinó la cicatriz de la rodilla. No sé si Edward podía sentir la misma electricidad recorriéndole el cuerpo como yo la sentía cuando me tocaba. Solo sé que ambos levantamos la cabeza y nos miramos directamente a los ojos.

Algo dentro de mí me decía que debería dejar de mirarle a los ojos como lo estaba haciendo en ese instante, que no era correcto dada su posición y la mía; pero otra parte de mi no quería apartarla por nada del mundo. Estaba completamente hechizada por sus orbes esmeraldas y no me parecieron tan atemorizantes como muchos creían o él quería hacerles creer, me parecían duros sí, pero sobretodo muy tristes, me preguntaba que le había ocurrido, deseaba descubrirlo. Edward se levantó de golpe rompiendo todo tipo de contacto entre nosotros, pero no me sorprendía, yo no estaba a la altura de las mujeres que él seguramente debería frecuentar.

– Deberías irte a dormir, pareces cansada – dijo levantando la vista otra vez a mis ojos.

– No puedo hacerlo hasta que no termine de fregar los platos y el suelo de la cocina – le respondí decidida una vez que me repuse.

– No te preocupes ahora de eso – Claro, para él era muy fácil decirlo porque no se iba a ganar las reprimendas ni la humillación de nadie.

– Pero si no lo hago mañana me van a… bueno… ya sabes – conteste sin saber muy bien que decirle, al fin y al cabo también era su familia.

– No lo harán, vete a dormir – El tono de su voz no daba lugar a réplicas. Me quité el delantal que estaba usando y lo colgué detrás de la puerta.

– Buenas noches – le dije antes de escabullirme de la cocina y subir a mi habitación. Creo que escuche un "buenas noches" también, seguramente el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos en mí.

Llegué a mi habitación que la verdad no era muy bonita a diferencia de la que tenía cuando vivíamos en la ciudad y el abuelo estaba bien. Pero podría ser peor, ya que a pesar de los tonos tristes estaba muy limpia y no tenía humedades como las de las otras sirvientas. Una vez me puse el camisón me metí debajo las sabanas y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Me desperté algo aturdida porqué había soñado con Edward, no sé exactamente de qué iba el sueño, pero sé que soñé con él porque vi sus ojos. Miré el despertador y vi que era temprano, así que me puse en pie y empecé a vestirme. A lo mejor, con suerte, no se había levantado nadie todavía y podría fregar los platos sin recibir la reprimenda. Pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi que estaba todo ya recogido. Cuando apareció Ana, la cocinera, le pregunté si lo había hecho ella, pero me contestó que no. ¿Quién lo habría hecho? No creo que fuera Edward ya que no me imaginaba a un hombre como él en semejante situación.

Después de aquella noche, llevaba sin ver a Edward cuatro días, ya que había recibido una llamada y se había tenido que ausentar unos días para ir a la ciudad de al lado. En esa época pocos eran los que tenían teléfono, solo la gente adinerada y además no eran nada parecidos a los actuales. Era de día todavía, el cielo estaba encapotado y a pesar de ser verano hacía algo de frío, seguramente llovería a la noche. Pero había estado todo el día encerrada, así que me apeteció ir a dar una vuelta.

– Bella, ¿a dónde vas? – reconocí la voz de Elizabeth detrás de mí cuando estaba caminando por el jardín.

–Voy a dar un paseo – le dije, y ella me dio una mirada desaprobatoria, estaba claro que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea.

–No tardará mucho en hacerse de noche, es peligroso que andes sola y además, ¿has visto que tiempo hace? – Elizabeth siempre me decía las cosas en tono maternal, como si fuera una hija para ella.

– Lo sé, pero no creo que me pase nada y volveré antes de la cena – respondí para tranquilizarla. Me sentía muy alagada de que alguien se preocupara por mí en mucho tiempo, pero tenía ansias de libertad y alejarme de la casa. Si por mi fuera me iría lo más lejos posible de todos, pero no tenía ningún lugar al que acudir, y eso me entristecía.

– Está bien, pero no vuelvas muy tarde. Te acompañaría para quedarme más tranquila pero Christopher me reclama – Lo último lo dijo con desagrado y no me extrañaba, ese hombre era de verdad atemorizante. Elizabeth hacía todo lo que él le pedía porque le tenía miedo.

Caminé durante media hora por el campo hasta que llegué a la orilla del rio. Siempre venia aquí cada vez que necesitaba evadirme y respirar libre. El prado era hermoso todo lleno de flores, y ni siquiera el mal tiempo podía arrebatárselo. Mi senté frente al rio y si no fuera por el frio seguramente habría metido los pies dentro. Me gustaba mucho esta tierra, me encantaba Galicia a pesar de mis circunstancias y de la guerra que azotaba todo el país. Ojalá estuvieran papá y mamá conmigo.

– Vaya, vaya, mira quien está aquí, Irina – estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de quien se acercaba y al girarme se confirmaron mis sospechas: Tanya y su hermana – nuestra prima la coja – eso dolió y mucho, ya tenía asumido desde muy pequeña mi "tara", pero eso no significaba que me doliera, sobre todo si me lo decía alguien tan guapa como Tanya.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te has quedado muda? – Dijo Irina. No sabía que contestarle, me sentía débil e impotente porqué si le contestaba seguramente se lo diría a la abuela y luego sería mucho peor – sólo tienes defectos, pero mírate – dijo señalándome con la mano mientras las dos se acercaban a mí – eres fea e insípida, y llevas una ropa horrible, ningún hombre va a fijarse nunca en ti. ¿Quién querría casarse contigo?

– Nadie – respondió Tanya por mí. Agarró con falsa suavidad un mechón de mi pelo que travieso se había escapado de mi coleta – Pobrecita – dijo en tono de burla – Vas a ser una desgraciada toda tu vida. Eres igual que la tonta de tu madre, que se casó con un muerto de hambre.

– No me toques – le conteste muy bajito, mi voz era apenas audible. No iba a permitir que nadie se metiera con las únicas personas, a parte del abuelo, que me habían querido; por eso mi voz tendría que haber salido antes, pero en el fondo era una cobarde. Intente retroceder pero no pude al darme cuenta que al hablar cada vez nos habíamos ido acercando a la orilla del rio.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – me pregunto Tanya. Me había escuchado perfectamente, pero no perdería oportunidad alguna para humillarme.

– Que no me toques – le repetí esta vez más fuerte – no insultes a mis padres – todavía más fuerte y llena de ira.

– Vaya pero si hasta sabe enfadarse la mosquita muerta – esto último lo dijo Irina, y las dos se pusieron a reír como si lo que estuvieran diciendo hiciera mucha gracia.

– Escucha bien lo que te voy a decir – tiro fuertemente del mechón de mi pelo que ella hasta el momento solo sujetaba levemente. – No te atrevas a replicar nada de lo que te digamos – cada vez tiraba más fuerte y dolía mucho – ¿Queda claro? – asentí con la cabeza y respire aliviada cuando dejo de hacer fuerza. Pero de golpe me vi empujada y caí de espaldas en el rio – esto es para que aprendas.

Por suerte caí en un sitio donde no era muy profundo. Cuando vi que se marchaban intente salir de allí con torpeza. Una vez fuera, me volví a sentar en el rio y rompí a llorar. Lloraba por la impotencia que sentía, por ser tan débil, porque me habían humillado y porque no tenía ni a mis padres ni a mi abuelo conmigo para consolarme. ¿Por qué todos a los que quería se iban? Me sentía sola, muy sola, y no me atrevía a volver a casa para que volvieran a insultarme o para toparme con otro miembro de mi familia y me chillara por llegar mojada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve allí llorando y desahogándome pero ya había oscurecido y hacia mucho frio, así que decidí que era hora de volver a "casa". Estaba a medio camino cuando empezó de repente a llover. ¿Es que siempre tendría mala suerte? Intente apresurar el paso, pero en esta región cuando se ponía a llover lo hacía de verdad, así que la vuelta se hizo muy larga.

Cuando logré llegar a la mansión me alegre, quizá no fuera un buen hogar, pero era un buen techo en el que refugiarse los días de lluvia. Pero toda mi alegría expiró de golpe al intentar abrir la puerta y encontrarla cerrada. Seguramente era más tarde de lo que pensaba y pensando que con el temporal nadie en su sano juicio permanecería fuera, se habían ido ya a dormir y habían cerrado la puerta; o a lo mejor era otra de las jugarretas de aquellas dos brujas.

No me atrevía a picar al timbre. Así que intenté buscar un sitio en el que refugiarme. Se me ocurrió que en el único sitio donde estaría cubierto y mínimamente caliente seria en los establos junto a los caballos. Por suerte la puerta de allí no estaba cerrada con llave y pude entrar. Nunca había estado allí más de lo necesario pero siempre me preguntaba como seria montar a caballo. Me parecían unos animales fascinantes y fuertes, allí en ese establo habría unos diez, pero el que más me llamo la atención fue uno de color blanco impoluto. No sabía a quién de la casa pertenecería tan precioso animal. No pude evitar acercarme a él, cuando vi que el animal no se apartaba decidí entrar dentro de su cuadra. Parecía bastante limpia, así que me senté donde estaba la paja empaquetada. A pesar de estar cubierto hacia frio y además me dolía la cabeza y la garganta. Me desvanecí, y suerte que estaba recostada porque sino el golpe hubiera sido tremendo.

Alguien me estaba llamando, estaba pronunciado mi nombre completo, parecía su voz, la de Edward. De pronto sentí que flotaba y que me apretaban contra algo calentito. Logre abrir los ojos y me topé con los de Edward. No era un sueño. No sabía cómo me había encontrado, pero ahora daba igual.

– Aguanta Isabella – no sabía a lo que se refería, pero a mí eso no me importaba en absoluto porque yo estaba entre sus brazos y él estaba increíblemente hermoso a pesar de tener en ceño fruncido. Mis ojos se volvieron a cerrar y descanse tranquila.

**Espero que os haya gustado, por favor dejadme algún review.**

**Intentare actualizar el sábado, si no el domingo seguro, y en el próximo capítulo saldrá más Edward y bastante más largo.**


	3. Capitulo 3

**Muchas gracias por los reviews, aquí dejo otro capitulo**

_Corre el año 1937 durante Guerra Civil española. Bella quedó huérfana de pequeña y ahora vive con toda su familia de alta sociedad en una casa de campo para refugiarse de la guerra. Allí es tratada de la peor manera posible, pero un día llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado y con fantasmas internos. ¿Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón? ¿Podrá él salvarla del infierno?_

**Capítulo 3**

Mi madre estaba acariciando dulcemente mi cara y yo volvía a tener seis años. Ella nuca se había ido dejándome sola en este cruel mundo. Volvía a arroparme contra su cuerpo, me contaba miles de historias y hacía desaparecer mi miedo a la oscuridad. Yo entonces imaginaba que era la protagonista de esos relatos, y que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, que era invencible.

– Mamá… – llamé en un susurro, pero al abrir los ojos pude dame cuenta que todo era un sueño y que la imagen de mi madre se había desvanecido. Mis ojos se volvieron vidriosos, pero aguanté las ganas de llorar, ella me había enseñado a ser fuerte. En su lugar vi a Elizabeth que pasaba dulcemente la mano por mi rostro, y al verme despertar levantó mi cuerpo que estaba tumbado en la cama y me abrazó con fuerza a su pecho. Quizá no fuera el olor ni el calor de mi madre, pero era igual de maternal y reconfortante.

– ¡Oh Bella!, no vuelvas a hacerme eso, estaba muy preocupada por ti – dijo apretando más su agarre. Por encima de su hombro pude ver que me encontraba en mi habitación. No me acordaba que había pasado, lo único que sabía es que me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Mi voz salió muy ronca. Ella soltó sus brazos de alrededor de mí y me ayudó a sentarme cómodamente en la cama. Cuando lo hice pude ver que llevaba puesto mi camisón de dormir. Estaba desorientada pero empezaba recordar algo: el paseo, Tanya e Irina, cuando caía al rio, la lluvia, los establos… ¿qué había ocurrido luego?

– Edward volvió antes de lo previsto – empezó a contarme al ver mi cara de confusión – Dijo que te encontró tirada dentro de los establos y que estabas empapada – así que no había soñado lo de Edward, el me había encontrado y se había molestado en ayudarme – has estado inconsciente y delirando con mucha fiebre des de hace dos días.

No podía creerme que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo inconsciente. No sabía cómo había reaccionado la familia al estar tanto tiempo sin trabajar y sin hacer nada, pero estaba convencida de que nadie de ellos se había molestado en visitarme para ver cuál era mi estado.

– Debiste hacerme caso, no era buena idea salir – me dijo con desaprobación – ¿Porqué tardaste más de la cuenta? – No quería decirle la verdad porque podría meterla en problemas con su marido - ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? – era bastante más intuitiva de lo que creía y empecé a removerme incomoda – ¿Fueron aquellas dos verdad?

Abrí la boca para contestar que se equivocaba, pero nos vimos interrumpidas por la figura de alguien que abría la puerta con ímpetu y entraba en la habitación. Ambas giramos nuestras cabezas y pudimos ver que allí plantado frente a la puerta se encontraba Edward Cullen con una expresión que yo no pude llegar a descifrar. Sus ojos se posaron primero en mis ojos y luego descendieron por mi cuerpo. Mis mejillas se tronaron de un leve color rosado, pues me encontraba en ropa de dormir y él seguramente pensaría que estaba horrible.

– Veo que ya te has despertado – dijo con calma, despertándome de mis pensamientos. Apartando sus ojos de mí se giró hacia una mesa que yo a veces utilizaba como escritorio. Vi que allí se encontraba lo que yo supuse que era su maletín de médico. Lo cogió y se acerco hasta sentarse a un costado de mi cama, muy cerca de mí. Volví a sentir su olor, y lo peor era que cada vez me gustaba más y más – Abre la boca – ordeno y mi respuesta fue automática. Él solo introdujo una especie de paleta que supuse era para revisar mi garganta.

– Todavía la tienes bastante irritada – sentenció. Acto seguido puso su mano en mi frente y mi cara volvió a ponerse roja, su tacto era electrizante – Veo que te ha bajado la fiebre. ¿Te duele la cabeza? – Solo asentí con la cabeza – me lo imaginaba – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

– ¿Se pondrá bien pronto? – pregunto Elizabeth. Estaba tan ensimismada con tanta belleza que casi me había olvidado que estaba allí.

– Seguramente, pero es probable que le vuelva a subir la fiebre esta noche – dijo respondiendo a su pregunta – será mejor que la dejemos descansar – se levantó de mi cama y se dirigió a Elizabeth – Vámonos, mi padre te estaba buscando – al decir eso a ella le cambió la cara, y a él también. No entendí muy bien el porqué, estaba claro que era algo privado de los dos.

– Volveré más tarde para ver como sigues – dijo él mientras se encaminaban hacia fuera. Entonces me vi sola en la habitación. A pesar de tener fiebre me libraba de servir y de tener que aguantar a los que se suponía eran mi familia. Mire por la ventana y vi que el tiempo no había amainado en esos dos días y que seguía lloviendo. Me hubiera puesto a leer pero me dolía tanto cabeza que me recosté y me quedé profundamente dormida.

Pasé una noche muy mala, Edward tenía razón cuando dijo que la fiebre me subiría durante la noche. Pero alguien estuvo poniendo paños de agua fría sobre mi cabeza para hacerla bajar. No pude reconocer quien era, pero supuse que sería Elizabeth. Pero la sorpresa me la lleve yo cuando al despertar me encontré a Edward dormido en un viejo sillón que no era muy cómodo. Había sido él quien me había cuidado durante toda la noche. Supuse que era pronto y no quise despertarle así que volví a cerrar los ojos para dormir.

Al volver a despertar él ya no se encontraba en la habitación, pero en su lugar estaba Elizabeth. Con su ayuda pude bañarme, cosa que estaba deseando ya que con la fiebre había sudado mucho. Al terminar fui a ponerme uno de mis horrendos pijamas pero ninguno estaba disponible, así que ella me dejo uno de los suyos. Me sentía algo desnuda porque apenas cubría nada y era de tirantes finos.

Después del reconfortante baño me volví a recostar en la cama. Elizabeth se tuvo que ir y yo para distraerme me puse a leer el libro. Al cabo de un rato Edward volvió a entrar por la puerta. Se había cambiado la ropa. Yo lo único que pude hacer fue intentar cubrirme con la manta. No me apetecía que viera mi delgado y desgarbado cuerpo llevando tan elegante camisón.

– Vengo a ver como sigues, pero veo que ya estas mejor, seguramente mañana podrás volver a la normalidad – yo solo asentí con la cabeza. Me daba demasiada vergüenza y me ponía muy nerviosa cuando él estaba cerca – ¿No hablas mucho verdad? – No supe que responder. Vi en su cara que me miraba con ternura, algo que nunca imaginé – No te preocupes, ya somos dos.

Volvió a hacer lo mismo que él día anterior. Revisó mi garganta y luego puso su mano en mi frente para ver si tenía fiebre, pero esta vez no la apartó después de comprobarlo. Lo que hizo fue bajarla hasta posarse en mi mejilla, las cuales inmediatamente se pusieron de un intenso color rojo. No entendía porque hacía eso pero mi pobre corazón empezó a golpear mi pecho como un loco. Siguió descendiendo por mi cuello acariciándolo con dulzura. En ese momento no supe si aquello entraba o no dentro de lo medicamente profesional, pero no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Era la primera vez que un hombre me tocaba de esa manera, y no era cualquier hombre, se trataba del perfecto Edward Cullen.

Una parte de mi quería que se alejara porque al tener su mano en mi cuello seguramente notaba mi alocado pulso pero por otro lado no quería que él la apartara. No lo hizo, todo lo contrario, su mano siguió bajando por mi clavícula, acariciándola. Algo se formó en la boca de mi estomago, pero no sabía lo que era. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del contacto, porque a lo mejor esa era la única vez que tendría un contacto tan íntimo con un hombre, como dijo Tanya en el rio. Mientras su mano continuaba descendiendo su otra mano fue a mi pelo suelto, donde agarro un mecho y se lo llevó a la nariz para olerlo.

No sabía qué era lo que llevaba a Edward a hacer eso. Mi piel estaba erizada, porque eso era lo que él provocaba en mí. La mano que hasta el momento se había mantenido en mi clavícula descendió hasta el borde del camisón, hasta el principio de mis pechos, donde mis pezones estaban endurecidos y me preguntaba si se notarían con la fila tela. Sabía que no era propio de una señorita dejarse tocar de esa manera por un hombre, pero yo en aquella casa solo era una vulgar sirvienta. Quería que continuara bajando por mi pechos, por mis de mis diminutos pechos de niña. Edward habría estado con millones de mujeres, mujeres de verdad, y no un intento de ellas. Así que presa del pánico de que pudiera ver aún más mis defectos abrí mis ojos de golpe. Al hacerlo él se levantó y se separó de mí bruscamente.

Yo lo único que hice fue cubrirme con las mantas hasta el cuello. Quería decir algo, juro que quería pero no pude. El volvió a su expresión seria e impenetrable de siempre, dejando atrás todo rastro de ternura y sensualidad. De repente Elizabeth apareció por la puerta con cara alarmada.

– Vas a recibir visitas no muy agradables – no hacía falta que dijera nada más para saber de quién se trataba y acto seguido mi "familia" hizo acto de presencia por la puerta. La primera que entro fue mi abuela, junto con Mirta, Emily y las dos brujas.

– No haces más que dar faena Isabella, nos has tenido preocupados a todos – dijo mi abuela, era una hipócrita, y todo porque quería hacerse la santurrona delante de Edward para casar a Tanya con él. Pero si fuera cierto, me habría venido a ver mucho antes – supongo que mañana estarás lista para volver a trabajar ¿no?

– Isabella va tener que estar tres días más en reposo – ¿Edward me estaba ayudando? Porque antes dijo que mañana podría volver a la normalidad y ahora le decía a ellas que no. No sé porque lo hacía pero estaba infinitamente agradecida por ello. Mi abuela y las otras arpías no supieron decirle que no.

Después de aquella tarde estaba disfrutando de mis días libres sin tener que trabajar, pero hubiera preferido poder salir a pasear ahora que el tiempo había mejorado. Nadie aparte de Elizabeth volvió a visitarme, ni Edward, aunque fuera para hacerme una revisión médica. Seguro que se arrepentía de haberme tocado de aquella manera. En una de las visitas de Elizabeth, me contó un poco sobre su vida, y salió a relucir el nombre de Edward.

– Es un poco raro, nunca habla con nadie a pesar de tener a todo el mundo a sus pies – solo lo dije para intentar averiguar un poco más de él, era tan misterioso…

– No deberías de hacer caso a las apariencias, tú lo deberías saber mejor que nadie – parecía su verdadera madre por como lo defendía – Cuando me casaron con Christopher, yo tenía dieciséis años como tú ahora, odiaba lo que me habían hecho y tuve la oportunidad de huir a América con un amigo, pero mis deseos de libertad pasaron a un segundo plano cuando conocí a un niño de siete años con una mirada muy triste. En ese instante supe que no podía dejarlo con el animal de su padre – me sorprendió que me contara esa historia – créeme Bella, su seriedad solo es una máscara para protegerse a si mismo y las personas que quiere.

Cuando se marchó quedé pensando en lo que había dicho. ¿Qué es lo que le habría pasado? Me prometí a mi misma que cuando pudiera salir de la habitación intentaría averiguarlo. Estaba sosteniendo las fotos de mis padres, se les veía tan enamorados que no pude evitar sentir una punzada de envidia y desear encontrar a alguien a quien querer de ese modo. En mi mente acudió la imagen de Edward, pero inmediatamente decidí dejar de ser tan ilusa. Tan ensimismada estaba que no me fije en que una intrusa se había colado en mi cuarto.

– Eres como la mala hierba, nunca muere – Tanya estaba allí plantada delante de mi cama – no sabes el asco que me das – no quise responder porque la última vez que lo hice acabe así. Le tenía miedo a ella y a toda la familia. Continuamente era humillada pero yo no tenía el derecho de protestar.

– Tanya, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que estar molestando a Isabella – dijo Edward entrando por la puerta – porque no empleas tu tiempo en hacer algo productivo para variar un poco.

– ¡Edward! – Dijo ella acercándose a él mientras le colocaba las manos en el pecho - ¿Por qué no dejamos a este estorbo y vamos a dar un paseo?

– No me interesa, ahora si no te importa – quitó sus manos de encima suyo – sal de la habitación por favor - Tanya salió notablemente cabreada, no estaba acostumbrada a que ningún hombre la rechazara.

– Te pareces mucha a ella – dijo cuando se acerco a mí, estaba desconcertada hasta que vi que miraba la vieja fotografía que tenia de mis padres. Mi abuelo solía decírmelo, pero yo no encontraba tal semejanza.

– Yo no soy tan guapa como ella, tengo mucho de Charlie en mí – dije con un deje de nostalgia en la voz.

– Creo que no deberías de hacer caso a lo que Tanya diga – Y acto seguido se giro y se marcho por la puerta. Yo me preparé para volver a la rutina al día siguiente.

**Espero que les haya gustado! Dejadme algún review que me anime a seguir**

**Gracias **


	4. Capitulo 4

**NOTA: Hola de nuevo, siento que Esto no sea un nuevo capítulo, pero es que tenia que decir-les dos cosas.**

**La primera es que voy a intentar actualizar cada domingo, si es que los exámenes me lo permiten, porque tengo hasta junio que es cuando empiezo las vacaciones de verano. Quería decirles que si tienen alguna sugerencia para el fic me lo digan ya que toda idea es buena.**

**La segunda es que voy a empezar a escribir otra historia que no publicare hasta junio mas o menos, y voy a empezar a escribirla para tener unos capítulos de ventaja. De momento tengo dos ideas, por eso me gustaría preguntaros cual os gusta más:**

**·****Opción 1****: Bella tiene 17 y vive sola con su padre, hasta que este es asesinado en circunstancias extrañas. Como no tiene madre ni mas familiares, su tutela queda en manos de Edward Cullen, un misterioso hombre que solo ha visto una vez en su vida, y que además parece saber algo sobre las cosas raras que están pasando a su alrededor. Por otro lada las chispas entre Edward y Bella saltan al instante y más aún al tener que vivir en casa de él, pronto darán rienda suelta a su pasión que los llevará a los dos a una espiral sin salida.**

**·Opción 2: Bella tiene 17 años y su padre es policía. Un día Charlie invita a cenar a un amigo íntimo que es policía también y que ha estado fuera de la ciudad durante mucho tiempo, pero que ha vuelto para quedarse y trabajar con él. Bella y Edward se enamoraran, peo hay un problema: la diferencia de edad, él tiene 35. ¿Que deberían hacer? ¿Ignorar lo que sienten, o no? Charlie no aceptaría semejante relación, por lo que tendrán que vivirla clandestinamente hasta que cumpla los 18. ¿Podrán mantener el secreto? **

_Corre el año 1937 durante Guerra Civil española. Bella quedó huérfana de pequeña y ahora vive con toda su familia de alta sociedad en una casa de campo para refugiarse de la guerra. Allí es tratada de la peor manera posible, pero un día llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado y con fantasmas internos. ¿Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón? ¿Podrá él salvarla del infierno?_

**Capítulo 4**

Al día siguiente me encontraba de rodillas fregando el suelo de la cocina. Sabía que al volver todo sería mucho peor. Me dolían mucho las rodillas después de estar en esa posición durante dos horas seguidas. Había tenido que soportar las miradas arrogantes y humillantes de mi familia. Estaba enfrascada en mi labor cuando vi los pies de un hombre enfrente de mí. Levanté mi cabeza para ver quién era el dueño de aquellos elegantes zapatos.

– Isabella, ¿te asusta la sangre? – No sabía a qué cuento venia la pregunta de Edward, pero me apresuré a negar con la cabeza. La verdad es que nunca me había dado asco ni miedo, de hecho, cuando era pequeña solía decir que de mayor seria enfermera. Pero al tener que dejar la escuela eso era prácticamente un sueño imposible. – Bien, entonces hoy me acompañaras a ver un paciente.

– No puedo, tengo que acabar de limpiar esto, además, no entiendo cómo podría ayudarte yo – Edward frunció el ceño con desagrado cuando agacho la vista hacia el cubo de fregar.

– Si alguien pregunta, les diré que fue mi culpa, nadie podrá decirte nada – dijo él muy seguro de lo que decía, y era algo que nunca pondría en duda, ya que por alguna extraña razón el resto de los habitantes de aquella casa parecían tenerle un respeto que rozaba lo irrazonable – y si que puedes ayudarme – continuó hablando – Necesito a alguien a quien le gusten los niños. Necesito que lo distraigas mientras me ayudas con las otras cosas.

Asentí con la cabeza y salí de la casa siguiendo sus talones. Nos dirigimos a su lujoso coche Rolls Royce negro, y me sorprendió no solo que me permitiera a mí, una simplona sirvienta, la entrada a tan majestuoso auto, sino que a demás me abriera la puerta del copiloto. Nadie nunca me había tratado así, pero decidí que era una tontería y que él solo lo hacía porque era un caballero. Era un caballero como aquellos de los cuentos que me contaba mi madre entes de ir a dormir, con la diferencia que yo nunca sería la princesa.

Entre en el coche y Edward cerró la puerta detrás de mí, luego rodeó el coche por delante y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Durante los primeros minutos del trayecto me dediqué a observar todo el coche, y también a su dueño. Miré su hermoso perfil concentrado en el camino, decidí que era algo muy descarado y miré inmediatamente por la ventana. Me pregunté cual sería el estado de aquel niño.

– ¿Qué es lo que le ha ocurrido al niño? – parecía que había interrumpido alguno de sus pensamientos porque me miró desconcertado al principio, pero luego se recompuso.

– Parece ser que estaba jugando cerca de un precipicio cuando cayó por él – contó Edward – No sé cuál es su estado, pero supuse que con solo seis años estaría asustado.

Tardamos veinte minutos hasta llegar al pueblo. Edward detuvo el coche delante de una casa bastante modesta, ya que los ricos solían tener las casas a las afueras. Cuando Edward llamo a la puerta fue recibido por un hombre que supuse que era el padre por su expresión de angustia. Entramos en una habitación donde había un niño que lloraba con un llanto desgarrador. Edward tenía razón, estaba muy asustado y se podían ver algunas magulladuras.

Edward hizo una revisión rápida, a pesar de que el niño se removía inquieto. La madre no parecía ayudar mucho ya que estaba muy nerviosa. Edward me llevó a un rincón de la habitación para hablar conmigo.

– Tiene el hombro dislocado, así que cuando se lo coloque le va a doler – dijo – tendré que darle puntos en la ceja y curar el resto de las magulladuras – fruncí el ceño algo preocupada de que alguien tan pequeño sufriera así, pero él debió notar mi preocupación – Es fuerte se recuperará enseguida, podría haber sido peor.

– Señora, vamos a curar a su hijo – dijo muy solemne – pero será mejor que se vaya fuera con su marido, está muy nerviosa y eso le asusta al niño – la mujer hizo caso a Edward y salió de la habitación. Edward empezó a sacar las cosas de su maletín y yo decidí que ya que era hora de ser de utilidad.

– No llores pequeño – dije cuando me senté en el borde de la cama. Su llanto cesó un poco cuando le pasé la mano por su rostro. Giró su rostro hacia mí y me miro a los ojos – ¿cómo te llamas?

– Pablo – ahora solo sollozaba un poco, lo cual me alegré. Mire hacia Edward, el cual me hizo un gesto para que continuara con aquello. Supuse que era para volver a colocar el hombro en su sitio – ¿y tú?

– Yo me llamo Bella – dije sonriéndole – Eres un niño muy valiente y muy guapo seguro que debes de tener muchos amigos.

Pablo empezó a contarme como eran sus amigos y yo escuché muy atenta a todo lo que me decía, pero su relato se vio interrumpido por un grito desgarrador. Edward acababa de colocar su hombro dislocado. Yo intenté calmarlo acariciando su cabello y pareció funcionar otra vez.

– Ya ha pasado lo peor, campeón – dijo Edward de manera dulce. Era la primera vez que veía esa actitud en él y he de decir que me gusto mucho – ahora terminaré de curar el resto de las heridas, pero te prometo que no te van a doler.

– ¿Quieres que te canté una canción que solía cantarme mi madre para que me tranquilizara? – el niño asintió con la cabeza y yo comencé mi canto. La canción era una nana que provocó que Pablo dejara de llorar. Edward siguió trabajando sin ningún problema. En un momento me pasó alcohol y vendas para que yo también pudiera desinfectarle. Estuvimos así hasta que terminamos al cabo de una hora.

– Ya hemos terminado – anunció Edward mientras recogía las cosas en el maletín y ponía en una bolsa las cosas para tirar a la basura.

– ¿Te vas ya Bella? – Me pregunto Pablo con ojitos tristes. No pude evitar sonreír enternecida por las palabras de ese niño.

– Prometo traértela todas las veces que venga a revisarte las heridas – dijo Edward. Luego se giró y se dirigió a mí – voy a hablar con los padres.

Estuve un rato hablando con Pablo, la verdad es que era un niño encantador. Luego de que se durmiera, salí de la habitación y entre en la cocina de aquella casa donde se encontraba Edward conversando con los padres. Me sorprendió el hecho de que estuviera hablando más con ellos que lo que solía hablar con la familia. La madre del niño, que ya no parecía tan nerviosa como cuando llegamos a la casa, me sonrió al notar mi presencia.

– Señor Cullen, ¿quien esta jovencita tan hermosa que ha traído con usted? – Dijo la señora, que no debía tener más de veinticinco años.

– Es mi prima, Isabella Swan – me sorprendió gratamente que me presentara de aquella manera. Los miembros de mí "querida" familia nunca me presentaban como un miembro más de ellos.

– Nunca había oído hablar de ti. ¿Ayudas siempre al doctor Cullen? – me pregunto llena de curiosidad.

– No, es la primera vez que lo hace – respondió mi primo por mi – Pero viendo sus cualidades, y si ella quiere, me acompañará a partir de ahora – no me lo podía creer, acompañarle a curar a sus pacientes seria genial, no solo por su compañía, sino porque podría aprender. Giré mi cabeza y vi que Edward me estaba observando fijamente, no pude evitar sonrojarme. La madre del niño, pareció darse cuenta porque soltó una risita.

– No tengo mucho que ofreceros, pero estaría encantada de que aceptarais los dos un café – nos ofreció ella muy amablemente.

– Me encantaría aceptar señora Weber, pero tengo que hacer unos recados antes de volver a la casa – luego se giró hacia mi – Isabella, puedes quedarte si quieres mientras tanto, cuando acabe pasaré a buscarte. No tardaré mucho – yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

El señor Weber acompañó a Edward a la puerta dejándonos a las dos solas en la cocina. Le ayudé a acabar de preparar el café, y luego nos sentamos en la mesa.

– Bueno Isabella, no te lo he dicho, me llamo Ángela. Cuéntame algo de ti, ¿Cantos años tienes? – me preguntó.

– Llámame Bella – nunca me había gustado mi nombre completo, excepto cuando este salía de los labios de Edward – y tengo dieciséis años.

– Eres una niña todavía, muy guapa eso sí – mis mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ya que no estaba acostumbrada a los halagos – ¿sabes que te sonrojas muy a menudo? – Dijo riéndose alegremente – dime, ¿Hay algo entre tú y el doctor Cullen? – me pregunto en un tono confidente.

– ¡No! – exclamé exageradamente, pero es que me parecía algo fuera de otro mundo una situación como aquella, Edward y yo jugábamos en ligas distintas. – Él es… quiero decir, nunca se fijaría en mi.

– No te das cuenta de nada, seguramente es porque eres muy joven. Pero, he visto como él te mira, hay algo mas... es como si estuviera… – dijo muy convencida. No podía creerme semejante cosa – dejémoslo, ya te darás cuenta más adelante…

Estuvimos bastante rato hablando hasta que Edward vino a buscarme. Llevaba un paquete pequeño envuelto, pero no le di mucha importancia.

– Espero que vengas a visitarme pronto Bella – asentí con la cabeza. Estaba segura que seriamos grandes amigas, Ángela era muy agradable.

Fuimos andando en silencio hacia el coche. La verdad es que el silencio era algo muy común entre nosotros, pero era agradable y me daba mucha paz.

– Toma – dijo antes de llegar al coche y entregándome el paquete. Parecía algo avergonzado, pero seguramente eran suposiciones mías.

– ¿Qué…es esto? – dije cogiendo el paquete con mis manos, estaba absolutamente sorprendida.

– Ábrelo, es para ti – lo empecé a abrir, las manos me temblaban, ¿Cuánto hacia que no me hacían un regalo?

– Es…precioso… – era una cinta de pelo azul – pero… ¿Por qué? – no entendía nada.

– Me has ayudado ¿no? – Asentí – pues tú te has ganado esto – acto seguido me abrió la puerta del coche.

– Gracias…- dije con la voz rota por la emoción. Edward solo asintió con la cabeza y yo subí al coche. Acto seguido emprendimos el viaje a casa.

Al llegar, Edward volvió a comportarse como un caballero abriéndome la puerta de su Rolls Royce. Luego de camino a casa tuvimos que pasar por en medio de las caballerizas ya que había aparcado el coche detrás de la casa. Mientras caminábamos, un caballo decidió que era hora de jugar con mi pelo deshaciéndome la coleta. Cuando me giré para comprobar quien había sido, me di cuenta que era el mismo caballo de aquella noche que llegue empapada y ardiendo de fiebre, aquel hermoso caballo blanco.

– Hola bonito – dije acariciándole. Me deshice del todo la coleta y deje mi cabello suelto que casi me llegaba a la cintura.

– ¿Te gusta? – pregunto Edward que seguía a mi lado. Abrió la puerta de su cuadra y me indicó que pasara adentro con él.

– Es precioso, lo vi por primera vez el otro día – dije mientras dejaba el regalo que hasta entonces llevaba en mis manos. Luego me acerqué al animal y empecé a acariciarle el lomo.

– Eso es porque vino hace poco, es mío, lo hice traer desde donde vivía antes – quise preguntarle donde vivía antes, pero no me atreví a preguntarle. La verdad es que el animal era hermoso…como su dueño.

– ¿Cómo se llama? – esto sí que me atreví a preguntar a diferencia de lo otro.

– Descartes – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. Había leído a ese filósofo, cuando mi abuelo todavía vivía.

– Como el filósofo… – dije maravillada acariciando el blanco pelaje del caballo. Al levantar la vista vi como Edward me estaba mirando, pero no supe descifrar lo que querían decir sus ojos.

– Bella… – Edward fue acercándose lentamente a mí, y como cada vez que estaba cerca, me quedé paralizada. Puso sus dos manos en mis mejillas que en aquel momento estaban ardiendo como si tuviera fiebre. Sus ojos ya no eran de aquel color esmeralda tan característico, ahora se habían teñido de un color más oscuro. Ya no mostraban tristeza, ni frialdad, ni dureza, su mirada mostraba algo que a causa de mi edad y de mi corta experiencia no supe descifrar en ese momento.

Cada vez estaba más cerca de mí. ¿Iba a besarme? No podía ser, mi corazón empezó a bombear fuertemente contra mi pecho. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer yo ahora? Pero todos pensamientos dejaron de importar cuando él poso suavemente sus labios en los míos. Una fuerte corriente eléctrica sacudió mi cuerpo agradablemente. Edward empezó a mover sus labios lentamente sobre los míos. Estaba en el séptimo cielo, era mi primer beso, pero eso no era lo que lo hacía especial, sino el hecho de que fuera Edward el que me besaba. Pero ahora no me importaba nada en ese momento, solo me importaba lo que estaba sucediendo. Después de la impresión inicial, empecé a responderle el beso muy lentamente, temblando y sin saber exactamente cómo hacerlo.

– Bella… – dijo Edward susurrando contra mis labios. Era la primera vez que me llamaba de ese modo.

Una de las manos que estaba en mis mejillas se deslizó delicadamente hacia mi cabello, y la otra se deslizó hacia mi cintura acercándome hacia su cuerpo, provocándome una agradable sensación .Yo no sabía dónde poner mis manos ni qué hacer con ellas, así que las mantuve en su fuerte pecho. Edward paso su lengua por mi labio inferior y por instinto abrí mi boca, él aprovechó ese momento para meter su lengua en el interior y empezó a acariciar mi lengua con la suya, yo repetí torpemente su acción. Eso pareció incitarlo ya que me besó con más intensidad. Edward me apretó más contra su cuerpo, podía sentir cada parte de su anatomía contra la mía, una sensación cálida se instalo en mi estomago al mismo tiempo que mis latidos del corazón que en un principio estaban acelerados aumentaron de forma desmesurada, si es que eso era posible. Mis piernas comenzaban a fallar. Quería más y más de él.

Cuando la falta de aire en nuestros pulmones se hizo presente Edward separó sus labios de los míos, pero no se separo de mí del todo ya que apoyo su frente contra la mía. Él parecía que quería decir algo, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que se escuchó un fuerte golpe desde fuera de la cuadra, como si algo hubiera golpeado el suelo. Avergonzada y pensando que seguramente Edward no le gustaría ser descubierto conmigo en una situación así, me separé dos pasos de él.

**Gracias por leerme, por favor dejar algún review, espero actualizar lo antes posible, besos!**


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola, aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo! Por favor dejarme algún comentario, no os cuesta nada y a mi me animan muchísimo a seguir. Gracias a las que me leeis.**

**Bueno como yo os dije voi a escribir otra historia que no publicaré hasta junio pero que quiero empezar a escribir cuanto antes para tener algunos capítulos de ventaja. Tengo dos opciones, escoger la que más os guste:**

**·****Opción 1****: Bella tiene 17 y vive sola con su padre, hasta que este es asesinado en circunstancias extrañas. Como no tiene madre ni mas familiares, su tutela queda en manos de Edward Cullen, un misterioso hombre que solo ha visto una vez en su vida, y que además parece saber algo sobre las cosas raras que están pasando a su alrededor. Por otro lada las chispas entre Edward y Bella saltan al instante y más aún al tener que vivir en casa de él, pronto darán rienda suelta a su pasión que los llevará a los dos a una espiral sin salida.**

**·Opción 2: Bella tiene 17 años y su padre es policía. Un día Charlie invita a cenar a un amigo íntimo que es policía también y que ha estado fuera de la ciudad durante mucho tiempo, pero que ha vuelto para quedarse y trabajar con él. Bella y Edward se enamoraran, peo hay un problema: la diferencia de edad, él tiene 35. ¿Que deberían hacer? ¿Ignorar lo que sienten, o no? Charlie no aceptaría semejante relación, por lo que tendrán que vivirla clandestinamente hasta que cumpla los 18. ¿Podrán mantener el secreto? **

_Corre el año 1937 durante Guerra Civil española. Bella quedó huérfana de pequeña y ahora vive con toda su familia de alta sociedad en una casa de campo para refugiarse de la guerra. Allí es tratada de la peor manera posible, pero un día llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado y con fantasmas internos. ¿Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón? ¿Podrá él salvarla del infierno?_

**Capítulo 5**

Se escucharon unos pasos caminando hacia donde nosotros estábamos, así que aproveche un instante para acomodarme el cabello que Edward había despeinado mientras me besaba. Acabé de hacerlo justo antes de que Christopher apareciera por la puerta del establo donde nos encontrábamos. Allí estaba aquel hombre con sus duras facciones mirándonos con su eterna cara de cabreado. No podía entender como de semejante ogro podía haber salido aquel ángel que minutos antes me estaba devorando la boca. Seguramente el ruido que había interrumpido el mejor momento de mi vida lo había causado aquel hombre que tanto miedo me daba.

– Edward, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – le dijo a su hijo, luego me miro a mi con cara de fastidio. Parecía más enfadado y cabreado de lo normal.

– Acabamos de volver de visitar a un paciente, padre – dijo Edward. No se me paso por alto el hacho de que su mirada se había ensombrecido y parecía más a la defensiva que nunca. Edward sostenía firmemente esa mirada de maldad, como si quisiera demostrar que nada podía hacerle daño. A mí me gustaban mucho más otras miradas que había podido ver en él en estos últimos días, y me sentí afortunada, porqué yo las había podido contemplar.

– Siempre perdiendo el tiempo, no sé de qué te ha servido tantos años estudiar medicina si solo te dedicas a curar a esa gente, y encima ni si quiera te pagan. ¡Tendrías que haber sido militar! – el odio con que dijo aquellas palabras me puso los pelos de punta del horror. La gente del pueblo no tenía dinero con el que pagar a un buen médico, Edward había sido muy amable de prestarse voluntario. Pero Christopher no solamente despreciaba a la gente pobre, sino que odiaba a los "rojos", es decir, los republicanos, que intentaban defender el país de la invasión de Franco. Christopher era un claro defensor del fascismo.

– No me hice medico por el dinero – respondió Edward notablemente cabreado – Y no tengo ningún interés en ser militar – El ambiente cada vez se ponía más tenso, y yo me sentía en medio de una batalla campal. Edward pareció darse cuenta porque se giró y me miró. La expresión de su rostro cambió y se suavizó – Isabella, has trabajado mucho hoy, debes estar cansada ¿por qué no vas a descansar? – yo asentí agradecida por qué me librara de estar allí.

Salí de aquel establo, pero no sin antes coger aquel regalo que había dejado a un lado antes. Salí de allí, pero las palabras que se dedicaron cuando ya estaba fuera me hicieron quedarme fuera, en un sitio donde no podían verme.

– Me avergüenza tener un hijo republicano – dijo Christopher. En la familia estaban todos a favor del bando fascista, de Franco. Pero sabía que Edward no podía estar de acuerdo con esa ideología tan absurda, y no me equivocaba, estaba en contra de ese monstruo, era republicano. Eso me hizo darme cuenta que era raro que le tuvieran tanto respeto teniendo en cuenta que defendían posiciones tan opuestas. Había algo raro en todo esto.

– A mí me avergüenza más tener un padre que no puede ni siquiera mostrar un poco de humanidad – replicó el joven.

– La República tiene las horas contadas, cuando Franco gane la guerra se deshará de toda la escoria – la disputa verbal parecía subir cada vez más el tono. Decidí que ya había escuchado lo suficiente, además no podía arriesgarme a que me descubrieran escuchando.

Corrí hacia dentro de la casa lo más rápido que pude apretando el regalo contra mí pecho. Gracias a Dios que por el camino no me encontré a nadie y pude refugiarme en mi habitación. Una vez dentro no suspire aliviada y me tumbé en la cama. Estaba cansada, había sido un día agotador. Inconscientemente llevé una mano a mis labios que todavía ardían por el beso. ¿Por qué me había besado? Era imposible que yo pudiera tan siquiera gustarle. Él estaba hecho para otro tipo de mujer. Es más yo no era ni eso, era una niña, sin experiencia, no se me ocurría nada que yo pudiera ofrecerle. Ese pensamiento me entristeció, porque yo le habría dado todo lo que él me pidiera. ¿Qué sentía por Edward? A pesar de que los desbocados latidos de mi corazón ya estaban dando una respuesta, intenté ignorarlo y no pensar en ello, porqué algo me decía que sufriría.

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis ensoñaciones. Fui a abrir extrañada de que alguien viniera a buscarme a mí. Al otro lado se encontraba Elisabeth.

– Bella, ¿Puedo pasar por favor? – Su tono era suplicante. Parecía que había estado llorando, las manos le temblaban y miraba hacia todos los lados asustada.

– Claro, entra – cuando pasó dentro, cerré la puerta con pestillo, porqué en aquel momento me pareció lo más seguro. Ella se sentó a los pies de mi cama.

– No te he visto en toda la tarde, ¿dónde has estado? – Sabía que ocultaba algo, pero como buena dama de sociedad que era, le habían educado para saber mantener la compostura y guardarse sus emociones.

– He estado en el pueblo, Edward me ha pedido que le ayudara – le expliqué.

– ¿De verdad? Cuéntamelo cariño – me acarició la cara de una manera muy maternal. Me habría gustado preguntarle qué era lo que de verdad ocurría, pero decidí esperar a que fuera ella la que tomara la iniciativa. Así, que empecé a relatarle la tarde en la que había podido respirar tranquila en mucho tiempo. Le conté todo, menos el beso, me daba demasiada vergüenza. Pero cuando acabé el relato rompió a llorar, no sabía qué hacer. Ella se abrazó a mí y yo le devolví el abrazo.

– ¿Por qué lloras, he dicho algo malo? – pregunte temerosa de haberle podido hacer daño a alguien que me recordaba tanto a mi madre.

– No cielo, nada es tu culpa – se separo de mi y se frotó las lagrimas – es solo que ya no soporto más esta vida – respiró profundamente y continuó – Christopher es un monstruo me maltrata y yo no creo que pueda aguantarlo más… además, estoy embarazada.

– Pero… – no sabía que decirle, sabía que era un hombre despiadado, pero nunca creí que pudiera hacerle esto – ¿Estás segura que estas embarazada?

– Una mujer sabe estas cosas. Estoy de cuatro meses – ahora que lo pensaba, últimamente se ponía vestidos holgados, pero como tenía un porte tan elegante, todo le quedaba bien. – Mira – empezó a desabrocharse la ropa. Yo me puse colorada, porqué en aquella época las mujeres eran muy pudorosas incluso entre ellas. Cuando se quedó en ropa interior pude ver los moretones de su cuerpo, y su de momento poco abultado vientre.

– Dios mío… – dije llevándome las manos a la boca. Estaba horrorizada, ahora entendía todo. Las miradas de miedo, los secretos entre ella y Edward.

– Sé que debería odiar este niño – dijo acariciándose el vientre – pero no puedo, es mi hijo, no lo he visto pero ya lo quiero. – Hizo un pausa, y las dos nos quedamos en silencio – todos estos años, me ha golpeado, pero nunca en la cara, él sabe muy bien lo que se hace, no le conviene que la gente hable – puso una mueca de dolor – podría haberme quedado embarazada antes, pero se ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en guerras absurdas. Así que pasaba poco tiempo en casa y las palizas no eran muy frecuentes. Pero también he tenido la suerte de tener a Edward a mi lado. Él sabía desde el principio lo que pasaba, y gracias a sus influencias, ha hecho que lo mandaran lejos de mí. Pero ahora, al venir todos a esta casa, no se ha podido evitar lo inevitable. Esta misma tarde me ha pegado, y yo tengo miedo de que le pase algo a mi bebé.

– Lo siento mucho, ¿él sabe que estas embarazada? – pregunté mientras ponía una mano en su vientre.

– No lo sabe, no quiero decírselo porque temo su reacción – puso una mano encima de la mía – no se lo he contado a nadie. Te lo he dicho a ti porque necesitaba desahogarme. No sé que voy a hacer, sé que debería decírselo a Edward, pero es que siempre me está defendiendo y no quiero perjudicarlo. No sabes lo que podría llegar a hacerle a su propio hijo.

Volvió a romper a llorar y la abracé. No podía ni imaginar lo que habría sufrido al largo de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano como siempre. Me puse un vestido azul muy veraniego que me llegaba hasta la rodilla. A pesar de no ser muy lujoso a mí me parecía muy bonito. Encima de la mesilla de noche vi el regalo que Edward me había hecho. La cinta para el pelo era del mismo color que el vestido, así que decidí que aquel día llevaría el pelo suelto y me la puse. Para un vez que alguien me regalaba algo tenía que utilizarlo. Me miré en el espejo y recordé el beso por enésima vez. Me sentía guapa, el pelo suelto me favorecía, pensé, la cinta me favorecía. Seguramente esos pensamientos tan alocados solo eran a causa de aquel regalo, o más que el regalo en sí, la persona que lo había hecho.

Bajé las escaleras y me dirigí a la cocina con más seguridad de la normal. Estaba en una nube. Al entrar en la cocina me encontré con el causante de mi renovada actitud. Edward estaba apoyado en la encimera de la cocina leyendo un papel. Me sorprendió encontrarlo tan temprano en la cocina, que hasta el momento estaba vacía. Edward levanto la vista del papel cundo me escucho entrar.

– Buenos días – dije sonriéndole tímidamente. Edward fijo su mirada en mi pelo, donde se encontraba su regalo, y luego me miró fijamente a los ojos.

– Buenos días – respondió, y luego hizo algo que nunca esperé que hiciera. Esbozó una sonrisa. No era muy grande, pero era una sonrisa al fin y al cabo, algo que no le había visto hacer nunca. Era una sonrisa, y era para mí, solo para mí, porque no había nadie más en la cocina. Mi corazón empezó a bombear como un loco y mis mejillas ardieron. Si ya era hermoso cuando estaba serio, no puedo ni siquiera describir como lo era cuando sonreía, mí vocabulario parecía quedarse corto, era como estar viendo a una divinidad, a un ángel. Estaba completamente hipnotizada.

Edward dejo lo que estaba leyendo a un lado y se acercó lentamente a mí. Levantó su mano para acariciarme la mejilla, como ayer. Le miré a los ojos con expectación, quería más. Pero apenas pude disfrutar del contacto ya que entraron en la cocina las sirvientas y me alejé de él. Edward borro la sonrisa de su rostro y recogió el papel que había dejado a un lado.

– Nos vemos luego – y acto seguido desapareció por la puerta. Me quede mirando en dirección a dónde había marchado.

– Ese hombre no es para ti – Emilia, la jefa de las sirvientas, me despertó de mis ensoñaciones. Me miraba de manera reprobatoria – pierdes el tiempo. Él es un hombre de los pies a la cabeza, quiere cosas que tú no vas a poder darle, eres una niña. Se casará con alguien de su clase, así que deja de soñar – toda la confianza que había tenido aquella mañana desapareció, tenía razón Edward nunca estaría conmigo, había sido una tonta por soñar despierta. Agache la cabeza para que no pudiera ver como los ojos empezaban a picarme por la tristeza. La nube sobre la cual había estado se disipó y caí de golpe al suelo – lo digo por tu bien, para que luego no sufras.

Por la tarde la casa parecía más tranquila de lo normal así que decidí escabullirme a la biblioteca, que se encontraba en el último piso. Era un lugar precioso y muy especial para mí, porque solía venir con mi abuelo. Era un sitio muy grande, con numerosas estanterías, podía perderme en ellas, y además nadie subía allí. Toda la familia se las daba de culta pero nunca les había visto coger un libro, a excepción de Edward y Elisabeth. Pero lo que más me gustaba era una ventana que había en el techo, por allí entraba la luz y le daba un toque muy mágico.

Me escondí detrás de una de las estanterías y me senté a leer un libro. Al cabo de un rato escuché unos ruidos y unas risitas de mujer, lo que despertó mi curiosidad. Despacio y sin hacer ruido me acerque lentamente hacia aquellos ruidos, y fue entonces cuando vi algo que me dejo sin aliento y que me dieron ganas de vomitar. Christopher tenía a Emilia, la sirvienta, acorralada contra la pared y las piernas de la mujer estaban alrededor de su cuerpo. El vestido de ella estaba subido, y los pantalones de él estaban bajados. Christopher movía las caderas frenéticamente contra las de Emilia. Ella gemía y tenía los ojos fuera de las orbitas. La impresión hizo que se me cayera el libro al suelo haciendo ruido, lo que provocó que ellos pararan sus actividades.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó Emilia mientras se bajaba de él y se recolocaba la falda.

– No lo sé, márchate, yo me ocupo – dijo aquel hombre amargamente. Ella no dudó en hacerle caso y se marchó.

Asustada y aterrorizada intenté esconderme de aquel hombre, que empezó a recorrer todos y cada uno de los pasillos formados por las estanterías. Fue inútil que intentara escabullirme porque mis pasos hacían ruido y él era mucho más rápido que yo. Cuando me vio me estampo contra la estantería y me agarró por las muñecas.

– Vaya, vaya…. Mira quien tenemos aquí – tenía miedo, pude ver en sus ojos el hombre que le hacía tanto daño a Elisabeth, ahora sabía lo que era capaz de hacerme – como le cuentes a alguien lo que has visto, te parto el cuello, ¿me has entendido? – Asentí con la cabeza – Bueno, así me gusta. Has interrumpido un buen momento ¿sabes? Necesito aliviarme ahora, y ahora eres lo que más a mano tengo – apretó su cuerpo contra el mío y sentí algo duro apretado contra mi vientre – me quede congelada, tenía miedo, mucho miedo – a pesar de ser coja eres muy guapa, ahora ya sé porque Edward está loco por ti.

Más asustada que nunca empecé a forcejear con él, pero era inútil ya que era mucho más fuerte que yo. Intenté gritar, pero me tapó la boca. Con la otra mano empezó a desabrocharme el vestido. Yo solo podía llorar porque iba a violarme y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo más que intentar golpearlo. De repente escuché algo parecido a un golpe, y me di cuenta que no iba dirigido a mí. Y de repente deje de notar la presión encima de mí.

Abrí los ojos vi la cara de Edward que me miraba con preocupación, y luego giré mi cara para ver que Christopher se encontraba en el suelo con la nariz sangrando.

– No te atrevas a tocarla, no le harás daño, a ELLA no te voy a permitir tan siquiera que le toques un pelo. – Nunca había visto a Edward tan fuera de sus casillas.

Christopher no se quedó quieto y se levantó del suelo también muy cabreado. Se acercó a Edward e intentó forcejear con él. Yo como la cobarde que era salí corriendo de allí porque estaba asustada. Me escondí detrás de la estantería central, debajo de la ventana superior, me tapé las orejas y cerré los ojos para no escuchar nada ni oír nada, y empecé a llorar con más fuerza. Al cabo de un rato sentí una mano acariciarme la cara, y me aparté por miedo.

– Bella… – abrí los ojos y me encontré con Edward, suspiré aliviada, Christopher no había podido hacerle nada porque estaba tan inmaculado como siempre. – Ya ha pasado todo, no volverá a pasar – con una mano detrás de mi nuca me hizo apoyar la cabeza contra su pecho y luego me envolvió en sus brazos. Me sentía absolutamente protegida, no como cuando me abrazaban mis padres o el abuelo, era diferente, más cálido y reconfortante.

Estando así me permití llorar y escuché a Edward decirme palabras de consuelo mientras me pasaba la mano por el pelo. Cuando me calmé, lentamente empezamos a deslizarnos hacia abajo. Edward se apoyo en la estantería, y me puso en medio de sus piernas, así podía poner mi cara y mis manos en su pecho, y él me abrazaba fuertemente.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, porque a través del pequeño ventanal del techo la luz fue haciéndose más tenue. A lo mejor Emilia tenía razón y Edward no era para mí, se casaría con alguien de su clase algún día, seguramente no podía ofrecerle nada, pero eso no importaba en este momento, porque estaba entre sus brazos, y me había salvado. Era mi ángel. En este momento estaba feliz, y sintiendo toda su calidez los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar y caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Cuando abrí los ojos estaba todavía en brazos de Edward, que me estaba llevando en volandas como una novia. Abrió la puerta de mi habitación y me recostó en la cama. Antes de marcharse se agachó y besó mi frente.

– Descansa pequeña…– y luego se fue. Y yo volví a subirme a mi nube.

**El próximo día es cuando va ha empezar la historia de verdad. Gracias por leerme! Comentad plis.**


	6. Capitulo 6

**NOTA: El domingo que viene no podré actualizar porque tengo unos exámenes muy importantes, así que el próximo capítulo lo colgaré el día 12 de este mes. Como compensación abajo les dejo un ****AVANCE**** del próximo capítulo. **

**Por favor, dejarme algún comentario, porque veo que mucha gente agrega esta historia como favorita, pero me gustaría saber lo que pensáis. También tengo que agradecer a todas las que me leéis.**

_Corre el año 1937 durante Guerra Civil española. Bella quedó huérfana de pequeña y ahora vive con toda su familia de alta sociedad en una casa de campo para refugiarse de la guerra. Allí es tratada de la peor manera posible, pero un día llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado y con fantasmas internos. ¿Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón? ¿Podrá él salvarla del infierno?_

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente, desperté a causa de la luz procedente de los rayos del sol típico de una hermosa mañana de verano. Al principio estaba algo aturdida por los acontecimientos del día anterior, quizás había sido todo un sueño, pero toda duda desapareció cuando al mirar hacia abajo me encontré con que todavía llevaba puesta la ropa de la otra vez. Todo había sido real, Christopher era un monstruo y había querido abusar de mi, Edward se había enfrentado a su padre por mí, me había defendido y consolado, me había sostenido entre sus brazos y me llevó hasta mi cama besándome la frente.

Edward… era tan caballeroso y bueno… estaba incondicional e irrevocablemente enamorada de él. De solo pensar en Edward se me ponían los pelos de punta. Sentía que el mundo podría ser un lugar mejor en el que vivir, aunque no me quisiera. El sentimiento recientemente descubierto me oprimía fuertemente el pecho, y eso me hacía sentir llena de vida, así que aprovechando que la casa estaba vacía porque habían ido a hacer lo que ellos llamaban una "visita de cortesía" y no podían recriminarme nada, baje las escaleras danzando y saltando. Era una actitud totalmente descabellada, pero es que ¡estaba enamorada!

Esa misma alegría fue la misma que me impulsó a salir a dar un paseo, pues la mañana estaba preciosa. Quizás podía ir a visitar a Ángela y ver como seguía el pequeño Pablo. Caminé hacia al pueblo a paso ligero y casi saltando, pero el relincho de un caballo me hizo volver la cabeza hacia un lado. Y allí estaba el objeto de mis alteradas emociones, tan hermoso y elegante como siempre, encima del lomo del blanco animal. Se acercó con maestría hacia mí.

– Isabella – dijo poniéndose a mi lado y haciendo que tuviera que levantar la cabeza para verle mejor – ¿Dónde vas? – su pregunta no era de reclamo como lo hubiera hecho mi familia, era más bien curiosidad, incluso pude percibir algo de preocupación, pero a lo mejor solo era fruto de mi imaginación porque eso era lo que yo estaba esperando.

– Voy al pueblo, a ver a Ángela – dije con algo de timidez. Observé como el asentía y como de una manera muy elegante y decidida se bajaba del caballo para ponerse a mi altura.

– Te llevaré – su tono no dejaba lugar a replicas – Seria buen idea que revisara las heridas de Pablo y a caballo iremos mucho más deprisa que a pie – asentí pero me ruboricé un poco porque yo no sabía montar a caballo – Ven.

Acto seguido me cogió de la mano con una delicadeza que debería estar prohibida para darme un soporte a la hora de subir al gran animal. Su tacto me ponía extremadamente nerviosa, seguramente pensaría que era una patosa que no sabía hacer nada. Por lo que intenté subir a prisa al caballo sin pensar siquiera cual era la pierna que tenía que dejar como soporte y cuál era la pierna que tenía que pasar por encima del animal. Edward pareció querer decirme algo, pero fue inútil, porque antes de tiempo me encontré montada encima del animal pero del revés, dándole la espalda a la cabeza. Quería morirme de la vergüenza, al querer no parecer tan torpe había quedado peor. Pero pasó algo que me dejo impactada y que compensaba todas las vergüenzas del mundo, una sonora carcajada procedente de Edward hizo que mi humilde corazón palpitara más fuerte. Hoy incluso, después de tantos años, no he encontrado nada en el mundo más hermoso que su risa.

– No te preocupes, pasa a menudo la primera vez que uno monta a caballo – logró decirme cuando pudo sofocar su risa. Acto seguido, Edward me ayudó a ponerme en la posición correcta. Por suerte, a pesar de la posición en la que me encontraba, el vestido no se me había subido mucho, y era poco el trozo de pierna que quedaba al aire.

Edward no tardó en subirse también al caballo de manera que se sentó detrás de mí. Su pecho quedó pegado a mi espalda y sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo cuando cogió las riendas del caballo. Podía oler su glorioso aroma muy cerca de mí, su aliento chocaba con la parte de arriba de mi cabeza debido a que él era mucho más alto que yo. Me puse nerviosa y colorada, él era tan cálido. Él debió notar mi nerviosismo por lo que me dijo.

– Tranquila no voy a dejar que te caigas – a mí se me ocurrió que eso era lo que siempre hacía conmigo, porque si no fuera así no se que habría sido de mí.

Edward puso en marcha al caballo. Mientras el caballo iba al trote mi cuerpo golpeaba suavemente el suyo. No sé si era por mi acompañante o por la sensación de libertad que producía, pero me encantó montar a caballo. Enseguida llegamos a la humilde cara de los Webber.

– ¡Bella!Qué alegría verte – dijo Ángela abrazándome fuertemente – Buenos días Doctor Cullen – dijo cuando me soltó, Edward hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

Pasamos adentro, y Pablo se puso muy contento cuando me vio, de manera que Edward no tuvo mucha faena a la hora de revisarle las heridas. Después de eso, Edward se fue con Ben, el marido de Ángela, supongo que para dejarnos intimidad y que pudiéramos hablar tranquilas. Pablo no me dejo ir hasta que no le conté un cuento, luego su madre y yo fuimos a la cocina a tomar un té.

-Mi hijo está encantado contigo – dijo riendo – estoy segura que cuando te toque el turno serás una buena madre – ni siquiera me lo había planteado porque era demasiado joven, pero la idea no me desagrado para nada – cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas por casa?

Ángela sabía cuál era mi situación en la familia. No me atreví a contarle lo que sucedió con Christopher, pero hablando y hablando acabé contándole que Edward me había besado al volver de su casa. Ángela abrió los ojos enormemente y luego sonrió abiertamente.

– ¿Te besó? – Dijo entusiasmada – te lo dije, sabía que había algo entre tú y él – aseguró – y eso que a veces parece tan frio.

– No es frio – le defendí – es muy cálido cuando quiere, pero ha tenido que sufrir mucho – supuse por la clase de padre que tenia y por la sombra de tristeza que a veces veía en sus ojos.

– Estas totalmente enamorada ¿verdad? – me sonrojé furiosamente – sino no lo defenderías de esa manera – concluyó – pero quiero que sepas que vas a tener que ser fuerte, vas a tener que enfrentarte a muchas personas, es un pez gordo – quise decirle que por muy enamorada que estuviera de Edward yo sabía que no tenía nada que hacer, porque seguramente él se acabaría yendo con alguna de aquellas mujeres elegantes y con dinero.

Seguimos hablando durante al menos una hora hasta que Ben y Edward aparecieron por la puerta. Después de prometerle a Ángela que la visitaría pronto, volvimos a subir al caballo y nos pusimos en marcha, pero cuando pasamos cerca del río el animal paró y se removió inquieto.

– Debe estar muerto de sed – sentenció Edward – mientras se bajaba del caballo. Luego me ayudó a bajar a mí cogiéndome de la cintura y mandándome miles de descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

Acercó al blanco animal hacia la orilla del rio en el que la última vez Tanya me había tirado dentro. Luego se fue a sentar en la hierba debajo de un árbol y palmeó a su lado para que me sentara con él, y así lo hice. Nos sumimos en uno de aquellos silencios tan cómodos y agradables que eran tan comunes entre nosotros dos.

– Isabella – dijo Edward rompiendo el silencio – Voy a tener que marcharme hoy, no quisiera hacerlo, pero no tengo otra opción – sentí una profunda decepción, no quería que se fuera, ¿se iba para siempre? – Volveré mañana por la noche – sentí un profundo alivio dentro de mi – solo quiero pedirte que te cuides. Por favor no salgas de tu habitación más de lo necesario – me avisó, la preocupación de veía en sus orbes esmeralda – Ayer por suerte pude llegar a tiempo, pero no puedes ni siquiera imaginar de lo que son capaces.

– Lo haré – hubiese hecho cualquier cosa que me pidiera – No sé por qué te preocupas tanto por mi – mi curiosidad y las dudas que tenia salieron a flote en ese preciso momento.

– Creo que eres una víctima de su envidia – dijo muy seguro – también creo que estas pagando por las acciones de tu madre. Ella no tuvo la culpa de enamorarse de alguien desagradable para ellos.

– Eres el único que cree eso – dije – no soporto cuando me insultan a mí, pero todavía soporto menos cuando critican a mis padres.

– Son unos carroñeros, no les hagas caso – dijo – tus padres eran unas personas ejemplares. A mí me hubiera gustado tener unos como los tuyos.

Eso último lo dijo más para él que para mí. Agachó la cabeza y se puso a mirar la hierba. Me pregunté cuánto debería de haber sufrido él. A mi mis padres me quisieron, y aunque estuve poco tiempo con ellos me colmaron de cariño; pero él, por lo poco que sabía, no había recibido mucho cariño del bruto de su padre, y su madre había muerto cuando él solo tenía dos años.

– Isabella – dijo clavando su mirada en mí – por favor, ten cuidado, no soportaría que algo malo te sucediera.

– Tranquilo, no me pasara nada – dije – tu conciencia puede estar limpia – dije decepcionada pensando que solo lo hacía porque se preocupaba por todo el mundo, y no porque yo fuera especial para él.

– No lo hago por tener la conciencia tranquila – dijo casi con ferocidad – lo hago porque me importas – lo último lo dijo con solemnidad.

Lentamente fue acercándose a mí, y mi corazón empezó a palpitar como un loco. Lo miré con expectación, iba a besarme otra vez. Sus orbes esmeraldas nunca abandonaron mis ojos hasta que estuve a pocos centímetros de mí rostro. Sentí su dulce aliento rozar mis labios y luego sentí sus labios posarse suavemente sobre los míos. El beso era muy dulce, mucho mejor que lo que mi mente rememoraba una y otra vez.

Fue recostándome poco a poco sobre la hierba y él se colocó encima de mí. El beso cada vez fue haciéndose más intenso y yo llevé mis manos a su pelo cobrizo tironeando un poco de él. Él emitió un leve gruñido y luego continuó besándome con más fuerza. Las mariposas de mi estomago hacían que casi pudiera volar. Cuando nos faltó el aliento él abandonó mis labios, pero llevó los suyos a mi cuello, donde lo besó con ternura, yo solo pude abrazarlo con más fuerza.

De golpe el rodo su cuerpo y él me abrazó de manera que mi cabeza descansó sobre su hombro. Estaba en completa paz con el mundo entero, él era para mí en este preciso momento, yo no podía pedir nada más.

– Deberíamos regresar, si quiero volver lo antes posible, debería partir antes de comer – yo asentí con la cabeza y los dos nos levantamos del suelo.

Emprendimos el viaje de regreso a casa en completo silencio, él de vez en cuando apartaba mi pelo hacia un lado y le daba pequeños besos a mi cuello provocándome que la piel se pusiera de gallina. Al llegar me cogió de la cintura y me bajo dejándome muy cerca de él, me hubiera gustado otro beso como el de antes, pero había gente en los establos, así que solo pudo besarme dulcemente la frente.

Por la noche, después de cenar, hice caso a Edward y me encerré en mi cuarto, pero unos golpes en la puerta me sorprendieron. Seguramente era Elisabeth pensé, pero al abrir la puerta me encontré con una muy cabreada Tanya, que me empujo hacia dentro y cerró la puerta tras ella.

– Te he visto hoy en los establos, como Edward te llevaba con él en el caballo – dijo con amargura – eres una odiosa mocosa – me agarró el pelo y me tiro fuertemente de él – Edward es mío y no voy a dejar que una coja como tú me lo quite.

Me soltó el pelo y volvió a empujarme, luego se dirigió hacia la mesilla de noche y cogió las fotos que tenia de mis padres. Puso una sonrisa de maldad y acto seguido hizo algo que nunca pensé que se atrevería a hacer. Las rompió por la mitad.

– ¡No! – grité. Eran los únicos recuerdos que tenia de ellos.

Mi furia cada vez se hizo mayor, ni siquiera pensé en lo que hacía cuando me tiré encima de ella. Rodamos por el suelo peleándonos, ella gritaba mucho, como si quisiera que la escucharan. La puerta de mi habitación no tardo en abrirse y aparecer toda mi familia por ella. Comprendí que todo había sido preparado antes por Tanya.

_**Elisabeth**_

Cuando aparecí por el umbral de la puerta del cuarto de Bella, no pude creer lo que estaba viendo. El marido de Emily la tenia cogida por el brazo y ella no podía parar de llorar. Se me rompió el corazón. Di un paso hacia delante para apartarla de su agarre, le estaba haciendo daño, pero Christopher, me agarró fuertemente del brazo y me dio una mirada de advertencia. Yo pasé las manos por mi vientre, quería proteger a Bella, pero también al pequeño que tenía en mi vientre. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder eso cuando Edward no estaba?

– Esto ya ha sido demasiado – dijo la vieja bruja – te hemos mantenido a pesar de que eres una carga, pero no pienso permitir que agredas a mi familia, así que te vas a ir – no podía creer que su abuela fuera capaz de decirle aquello.

– No por favor – suplicó Bella llorando – no tengo a donde ir – pero nadie dio la cara por ella y sin siquiera dejarla recoger nada la llevaron a bajo y la empujaron fuera de la casa.

Esa misma noche no pude dormir por la preocupación que sentía por Bella, así que subí a su cuarto, y vi en el suelo las fotos que Bella siempre miraba, estaban rotas, y de golpe comprendí todo.

Al día siguiente, después de cenar, espere a que llegara Edward sentada en la escalera, si sentía por ella lo que sospechaba que sentía, él era el único que podía hacer algo. No tardó en llegar ya fui corriendo hacia él.

– Edward, mira – le tendí las fotos rotas que había guardado para Bella, sabía que eran su mayor tesoro.

– ¿Dónde está?- dijo con preocupación cuando las cogió con sus manos.

Empecé a explicarle lo que supuse que había ocurrido, que Tanya le había provocado porque la quería echar de aquella casa, le conté la manera en que la habían hachado. El rostro de Edward se desencajó por completo.

– Guárdalas bien – dijo, y después de dármelas, empezó a bajar las escaleras y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Parecía lleno de furia y desesperación.

– ¿Dónde vas? – le pregunté.

– A buscarla dijo decidido – no quiero ni imaginarme en qué condiciones estará – cerró la puerta tras de sí, y yo solo pude rezar para que estuviera bien.

**AVANCE CAPÍTULO 8**

_-¡Edward! – No podía creer que estuviera allí, había venido a buscarme. No lo pensé dos veces y me lance a sus brazos, me sentía en casa de verdad. Edward me sujeto la cabeza por detrás con una mano, y con la otra envolvió mi cintura. Me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera que no me escapara, como si quisiera fundir nuestros cuerpos. Yo quería gritarle que lo amaba, que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma._

…

…

_-¿Estas enfadado? – No soportaría una cosa así, pero sabía que mi comportamiento no había sido el mejor.(…)_

_- Isabella – la manera en la que casi susurró mi nombre hizo que me estremeciera, nunca mi nombre completo había sonado tan hermoso y sensual en otros labios – yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo – lo último lo dijo colocándome un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja con una ternura infinita. Había oído muchas veces que era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, que era incapaz de amar a nadie, que en sus ojos solo había amargura. Pero a mí en no me lo parecía en aquel momento, ni me lo había parecido nunca en el pesado; quizás nunca me amara a mí, pero era la mejor persona que había conocido nunca a parte de mis padres. En sus ojos no había amargura, sino anhelo, podía ver a una persona que esperaba ser liberada._

…

…

– _Cásate conmigo._

**Espero que os guste lo que viene a continuación! **

**Espero que os haya gustado! Comentad!**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Ya sé que he tardado mucho, pero es que hasta junio voy a estar con exámenes, lo siento de verdad! Gracias por vuestros comentarios que me animan mucho.**

_Corre el año 1937 durante Guerra Civil española. Bella quedó huérfana de pequeña y ahora vive con toda su familia de alta sociedad en una casa de campo para refugiarse de la guerra. Allí es tratada de la peor manera posible, pero un día llega a la mansión Edward, un prestigioso médico atormentado y con fantasmas internos. ¿Podrá la dulzura de Bella derretir su duro corazón? ¿Podrá él salvarla del infierno?_

**Capítulo 7**

Después de que mi familia me echara vilmente de aquella casa, me volví a esconder en las caballerizas, como aquel día de lluvia en el que no pude entrar en casa. Sé que sonará a estúpido, pero estar cerca de aquel blanco animal me daba calor, como cuando Edward me abrazaba. Además, era muy tarde y no sabía dónde ir. Se me ocurrió ir a casa de Ángela, pero era demasiado tarde como para molestar a la familia a aquellas horas, aparte, para llegar al pueblo tenía que andar un buen trozo en medio de la noche, y eso me asustaba un poco.

Pero nada más que empezó a salir el sol me puse en marcha a casa de mi amiga, no podía quedarme mucho más rato allí si no quería ser descubierta por alguno de los trabajadores y que luego avisaran a mi familia. Ángela me recibió con los brazos abiertos, al igual que su marido Ben, que me dijo que podía quedarme todo el tiempo que quisiera. Pero yo sabía que su situación económica no era la mejor del mundo y que no me podría quedar por mucho tiempo, por eso les prometí que buscaría un trabajo para no ser una mantenida.

Por eso me había dedicado toda la tarde a buscar un trabajo, pero la mayoría necesitaban a alguien mayor y con experiencia, o si no eran trabajos forzosos y era evidente que no les servía una coja. Ya había oscurecido y prácticamente no había nadie en la calle, seguramente todo el mundo estaría en sus casas cenando, así que decidí que era hora de volver a casa de Ángela y probar suerte al día siguiente. Mientras volvía pensé en Edward y me pregunté si ya habría vuelto a casa. Estaba muy triste, porque seguramente ahora que no estaba ya no tendría que volver a preocuparse por mí, que al no estar en aquel infierno de casa, ya no tendría que mirar por mi bienestar solo porque su naturaleza bondadosa no pudiera evitarlo. Estaba convencida que no lo volvería a ver nunca más, pero en el fondo de mi ser tenía la pequeña esperanza que no fuera así.

Cuando entraba justo al jardín de casa de los Webber, algo hizo que me detuviera. Alguien salía de la casa a toda velocidad, pero cuando me vio allí parada, la persona también se detuvo. Y allí estaba él, mirándome cara a cara, como si hubiera encontrado algo que estuviera buscando con mucha ansia. Los hermosos ojos verdes de Edward dejaron la expresión de angustia que me había parecido ver por un segundo y se volvieron suaves, como siempre que me miraba a mí, solo a mí. Eché a correr.

– ¡Edward! – No podía creer que estuviera allí, había venido a buscarme. No lo pensé dos veces y me lance a sus brazos, me sentía en casa de verdad. Edward me sujeto la cabeza por detrás con una mano, y con la otra envolvió mi cintura. Me apretaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo, como si quisiera que no me escapara, como si quisiera fundir nuestros cuerpos. Yo quería gritarle que lo amaba, que lo amaba con todas las fuerzas de mi alma.

– Nunca más vuelvas a asustarme de esta manera – me dijo con la voz medio rota, su aliento estaba rozando mi cuello, lo que hizo que me estremeciera – no volveré a dejarte sola – dijo – te lo prometo – volvió a respirar sobre mi cuello – además no me gusta que andes sola a estas horas por la calle, es peligroso, sobretodo en tiempo de guerra.

– ¡Qué hombre tan desesperado! mira que le he dicho que no ibas a tardar en volver – Dijo la voz de Ángela. Me giré como pude porque Edward en ningún momento me permitió separarme de sus fuertes brazos. Ni me había dado cuenta que Ángela y Ben habían salido detrás de él, porque yo solo tenía ojos para Edward.

– Cariño – dijo Ben abrazando a Ángela por detrás – Porque no entramos dentro y les dejamos a ellos que hablen tranquilamente – luego se dirigió a nosotros – Nosotros empezaremos a cenar, cuando queráis podéis entra y comer algo, ya sabe que esta es su casa doctor Cullen.

Ellos dos se retiraron y yo volví a mirar a Edward que me beso la frente tiernamente, yo coloqué mis manos en su pecho, pero eso hizo que toda su atención dejara de estar puesta en mis ojos para estar puesta en mis manos. Se separó de mí, solo un poco, para poder observar la mano que tenia lastimada. No era nada grave, pero estaba toda arañada, me lo había hecho cuando me echaron de casa a la fuerza y me habían empujado contra el suelo.

-¿Quién ha sido? – pregunto furioso, pero yo no le quise responder – Bella no sigas encubriendo todas las canalladas que te hacen, dímelo por favor – no tuve más remedio que decirle que quien me había empujado era el marido de Emily.

Luego lo que hizo fue separarse de mi para ir hacía su caballo. ¿Desde cuándo estaba allí? No lo había visto antes. Cogió su famoso maletín de médico y luego se volvió a acercar a mí y me agarro con dulzura la mano que no tenía herida. Nos dirigimos hacía el porche de la casa y nos sentamos en las escaleras, luego empezó a desinfectarme la herida. Edward parecía estar muy concentrado mientras trabajaba, lo único que podía oírse en aquel momento eran los grillos cantar. A lo mejor no estaba concentrado, sino enfadado, era verdad que mi familia no se había comportado de la mejor manera conmigo, pero yo tampoco me había portado bien, había saltado encima de Tanya sin mirar las consecuencias. Así que no tarde en dejarle ver mi preocupación.

– ¿Estas enfadado? – No soportaría una cosa así, pero sabía que mi comportamiento no había sido el mejor y que tenía todo el derecho del mundo.

– ¿Por qué tendría que estarlo? – Dijo parando de trabajar en este mismo momento – que yo sepa tú no has hecho nada malo ¿no?

– Si que lo he hecho – repliqué – no me comporte bien cuando fui a pegar a Tanya.

– Isabella – la manera en la que casi susurró mi nombre hizo que me estremeciera, nunca mi nombre completo había sonado tan hermoso y sensual en otros labios – yo jamás podría enfadarme contigo – lo último lo dijo colocándome un rebelde mechón detrás de la oreja con una ternura infinita. Había oído muchas veces que era una persona fría y sin sentimientos, que era incapaz de amar a nadie, que en sus ojos solo había amargura. Pero a mí en no me lo parecía en aquel momento, ni me lo había parecido nunca en el pasado; quizás nunca me amara a mí, pero era la mejor persona que había conocido en toda mi vida a parte de mis padres. En sus ojos no había amargura, sino anhelo, podía ver a una persona que esperaba ser liberada – Ella rompió las fotos expresamente, porque sabía que era lo único que podría hacerte saltar, ella es muy astuta y sabe bien lo que se hace, quería echarte de allí y lo ha conseguido.

Luego de eso volvió a su trabajo, y cuando acabó de vendarme la mano la beso con infinita delicadeza. Mi corazón martilleaba con fuerza, y sin ser consciente de lo que hacía fui acercándome a él, habían pasado dos días desde la última vez que no habíamos besado, y me parecía una eternidad. Él pareció ver mis intenciones y mi vacilación a la hora de acercarme a él, por miedo a que me rechazará porque acortó las distancias y me besó. Era un beso lento cargado de ternura y de palabras que querían ser dichas, que luchaban por ser liberadas. Cuando nos faltó el aire, fue él el que se separo y unió nuestras frentes.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? – Pregunté cuando recuperé el aliento – ¿Vamos a volver a casa?

– No dijo firmemente – Me entristecí, yo quería estar con él y con Elisabeth – No voy a dejar que vuelvas a allí, tal como están las cosas solo harían que hacerte la vida imposible – yo lo mire interrogante queriendo saber que haríamos entonces – Nos iremos del país, las cosas cada vez están peor para la república, Franco va a ganar y cuando lo haga… – parecía que le costaba admitir esa derrota – las cosas se van a poner muy feas, todos vamos a ser perseguidos, pero eso tenemos que marchar a América, allí tengo casas y negocios, es un lugar increíble, te lo prometo – estaba eufórica, me estaba diciendo que nos iríamos juntos, a un lugar fuera de tanto dolor – pero tenemos que esperar.

– ¿Por qué? – Pregunté – ¿cuánto tiempo? – deseaba que no fuera mucho, quería marcharme, tenía ansias de libertad, de hecho me hubiera ido con él a cualquier lado, pero se trataba del nuevo mundo, había oído miles de veces a la gente hablar sobre aquella tierra.

– Un mes, dos como máximo – podía esperar, aquello no era mucho tiempo – Tenemos que esperar por Elisabeth – dijo – me fui estos dos días porque necesitaba contactar con un compañero para enviar a Christopher a la guerra, necesito que se separe de ella para poder llevárnosla también – mi alegría en ese momento se hizo mayor, porque aquella mujer tan maternal se vendría con nosotros.

– ¿Y qué haré yo mientras tanto? – quise saber.

– Ya he hablado con los Webber antes – dijo – te quedarás con ellos. Son una familia agradable – ¿y dónde estaría él? – yo tengo que quedarme para que no le pase nada a Elisabeth, pero te prometo que vendré a verte todos los días.

– Vale – y no pude evitar el impulso de abrazarlo con fuerza, cosa que él no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder – pero los Webber no tienen mucho dinero – le dije para hacerle saber que no quería ser una carga para ellos.

– Lo sé – me acarició la cara – no serias tu si no te preocuparas por las personas – dijo besándome una mejilla, que se puso roja al instante – pero no tienes porque preocuparte, sabía que ellos no aceptarían dinero, por eso buscaré a un conocido que invierta en esos maravillosos trajes que hace Ben – no lo había dicho antes, pero el seños Webber era un sastre que hacía unos trajes para hombre increíbles, pero vendía poco porque era un hombre de baja alcurnia.

Edward me mantuvo abrazada a él durante un buen rato más, las noches en Galicia eran algo frescas, pero sus brazos eran tan cálidos que era imposible tener frio. Estaba feliz, todo estaba bien atado, o eso me lo pareció a mí.

–Bella – dijo algo tranquilamente. Él tenía apoyada su mejilla encima de mi cabeza – Hay algo que no te he dicho y que deberíamos aclarar.

– ¿Qué pasa? – dije algo alarmada y separándome de su cuerpo tanto como él me dejaba que no era mucho. No quería que nada se fuera al traste, y mucho menos ahora que las cosas parecían que podían ir mejor.

– Tu eres menor todavía – dijo – tu custodia está en manos de tu abuela, y por muy cruel que sean todos contigo, podrían llegar a tomar represalias en cualquier momento, y no dudes que nosotros tendríamos todas las que perder. – lo miré a los ojos temerosa, no quería quedarme allí, de hecho, me daba igual donde estar, pero no quería separarme de él – solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer para que tu custodia pase a mis manos y poder marchar libremente.

– ¿Qué es? – Dije – dímelo por favor, no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo – le supliqué, el me miro a los ojos profundamente y me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas antes de decirme las palabras que menos me esperaba.

– Cásate conmigo.

**Se que es un capítulo más corte que los otros, pero es que no he tenido más remedia que cortarlo, para dejaros con la intriga. Soy mala lo sé. **

**Me encanta Edward, pero muy a pesar de la petición que le ha hecho a Bella, le va a costar confesarle sus sentimientos, él sabe que los tiene pero ha sufrido mucho y le cuesta mostrar sus emociones, si se lo dijera todo ahora no seria él Edward que quiero crear. Pero para compensaros, he de deciros que se acercan épocas muy dulces para Bella y Edward.**

**Estoy de exámenes finales y no se cuando voy a poder volver a actualizar, pero espero hacerlo la semana que viene.**

**Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor Comentad! No os cuesta nada y para mi significan mucho sus comentarios.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola de nuevo! Aquí dejo otro capítulo, no es muy largo, pero es que estoy de exámenes, seguramente que el miércoles vuelva a actualizar porque ya habré acabado y será más largo.**

**Bueno, creo que van a tener que esperar al siguiente para saber la respuesta de Bella, per espero que os guste este.**

**Capítulo 9**

_**Edward **_

Era una mañana de principios de primavera, los primeros botes de los arboles eran apreciables, los animales empezaban a salir de su letargo hibernal, las golondrinas, o _anduriñas_, que es como se les llama en Galicia, volvían de las tierras cálidas a posarse en los balcones de las casas como decía el poema de Bécquer. Todo parecía haber vuelto a la vida; pero la realidad era otra, el termino vida no era muy adecuado en tiempos de de guerra.

Des de que tenía dieciséis años mi vida había sido un ir y venir de América a España. En América había podido estudiar medicina. Tenía una casa allí y algunos negocios a parte de la medicina, de hecho me hubiera quedado a vivir allí definitivamente, pero ciertas circunstancias impidieron que lo hiciera. Mi principal razón hasta el momento había sido Elisabeth, no podía dejarla sola y desamparada frente al monstruo que se hacía llamar mi padre. Elisabeth se había visto obligada a casarse con Christopher cuando a ella tenía dieciséis y yo siete; para mí había representado una figura casi maternal a pesar de su juventud ya que yo ni siquiera tenía un recuerdo de la que había sido mi verdadera madre. Soy consciente de que se quedó en aquella casa por mí, y yo me torturaba cada vez que "mi padre" le daba aquellas bestiales palizas. Aquellos golpes que él le propiciaba a ella me dolían más que las que recibía yo, porque no podía ver sufrir a la primera persona que me había dado amor, que me había leído un cuento y cantado una canción antes de dormir. Si en aquel momento mi alma aún conservaba algo de humanidad, había sido en parte gracias a ella. Sin Elisabeth yo me hubiera vuelto un loco desquiciado en manos de aquella bestia.

Miré otra vez por la ventana ya que algo en el jardín llamo mi atención. Acababa de sentarse a leer bajo un árbol, lo único que podía proporcionarle algo de paz en tiempos de guerra a un hombre como yo: Isabella.

Bella, como prefería ser llamada, era la criatura más hermosa que yo había podido ver hasta el momento, una mezcla entre niña y mujer, llena de inocencia y ternura. Había algo que hacía que no pudiera apartar los ojos de ella; quizá fueran aquellos ojos chocolate tan expresivos, tan llenos de curiosidad y bondad, pero que ella se empeñaba en esconder cuando bajaba la cabeza al creerse inferior a los demás.

– ¿Qué es lo que tanto miras por la ventana? – Una débil y entrañable voz me saco de mis pensamientos – llevo un buen rato llamándote y ni me escuchas – Mi abuelo Eleazar se acababa de levantar de la cama y se había acercado hasta le ventana. Se suponía que no debía de hacer muchos esfuerzos. Llevaba cinco largos años enfermo del corazón, pero no había sido hasta hacía aproximadamente unos dos meses que se había agraviado notoriamente – Es Bella – dijo al darse cuenta de cuál era el objeto de mi atención – mi Bella… Es tan parecida a Renné… pero…es todavía más hermosa que mi hija ¿No te parece?

– No deberías estar levantado – dije intentando evitar la respuesta. Des de que había llegado a aquella casa me pasaba horas en la habitación de mi abuelo, dónde apenas nadie le visitaba ya, excepto Bella.

Bella solía pasarse tardes enteras conversando con él, leyéndole poesías y novelas. Creo que el pobre hombre no podía ser más feliz que en aquel momento del día, cuando tenía a su dulce nieta al lado, entonces parecía que casi volvía a ser el de siempre, lleno de vida. Incluso diría que vivió más de lo previsto porque se aferraba a aquellos momentos como un clavo ardiendo. En aquellos momentos podría haber abandonado la habitación, pero ponía la excusa de tener que estar siempre en constante vigilancia, pero la verdad, es que yo también vivía para esos encuentros, para poder escuchar la harmoniosa voz de aquella muchacha que se estaba llevando toda mi cordura. Yo no le hablé por primera vez hasta después de la muerte me mi querido abuelo porque ni siquiera sabía cómo podía acercarme a ella, ¿cómo podía un ser frío y dañado como yo codiciar a semejante ángel?

– He visto como las miras siempre – sentenció mi abuelo después que lo dejara en su cama. Era un zorro viejo que no se le escapaba ni una.

– No sé de qué me estás hablando – dije intentando evadir la realidad.

– Sí que lo sabes, hablo de Bella – dijo – se que has sufrido mucho y que te cuesta expresar lo que sientes – hizo una pausa para recuperarse – No es que me haga mucha gracia que mi niña sea pretendida por algún hombre – dijo resistiéndose a que Bella se convirtiera en una mujer – pero tú y ella sois lo único digno de esta familia, por eso sé que en tus manos estará bien. Yo confío en ti y sé que puedes hacerla feliz – Eleazar sabía perfectamente como era en verdad su familia.

– No sé qué tanta razón puedas tener – dije – Creo que se merece otra clase de persona – aquello me dolió en el fondo de mi alma – alguien a quien no le atormenten fantasmas internos, alguien que no tenga pesadillas por las noches.

– Te subestimas, hijo – me dijo – eres una persona excelente y sé que ella puede ver eso en ti –ojala fuera cierto, pensé. Eleazar se ahogaba y tuvo que hacer una breve pausa – necesito que me prometas que la cuidarás, que cuando me muera tú cuidarás de ella – dijo – He observado estos últimos meses como tratan a Bella, no me había dado cuenta y creo que le están menospreciando – a decir verdad yo también me había dado cuenta, pero es que en un principio ellos habían intentado mantener las apariencias delante de mí. Ni siquiera podía llegar a sospechas la cruda realidad – creo que lleva pasando varios años y que ella no me ha querido decir nada por miedo – continuó – se han vuelto más descarados porque ya no puedo cambiar el testamento, son unos carroñeros.

– Yo también me he dado cuenta – dije – no te preocupes, cuidaré de ella – Aunque él no me lo hubiera pedido lo habría hecho igualmente.

– Gracias – dijo – sé que no me queda mucho tiempo de vida, y saber que alguien velará por ella hace que pueda morir en paz.

Esa fue una de las largas conversaciones que tuve con mi querido y entrañable abuelo dos meses antes de morir, antes de que su enfermedad se lo llevara lejos de nosotros.

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, Aparecerán más puntos de vista de Edward en la historia, para poder comprenderlo mejor. Más que nada serán momento perdidos como este ya que no me gusta mucho repetir diálogos, pero ya lo veréis.**

**Por favor por favor por favor comentad! Gracias!**


	9. Capitulo 9

**NOTA: Se que llevo siglos sin actualizar, pero han pasado diversos motivos que me han impedido hacerlo, ya los contare más adelante. Escribo esta nota para decir que he reorganizado todos los capítulos y he corregido las faltas de ortografía y retocado algunas frases, pero el contenido sigue igual. Mañana intentare actualizar y poner por fin un nuevo capítulo.**

**Hola! Aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis, y espero que os gustara el capitulo anterior donde se ve el punto de vista de Edward. Bueno no os olvidéis de comentarme que os parece!**

_- Tu eres menor todavía – dijo – tu custodia está en manos de tu abuela, y por muy cruel que sean todos contigo, podrían llegar a tomar represalias en cualquier momento, y no dudes que nosotros tendríamos todas las que perder. – lo miré a los ojos temerosa, no quería quedarme allí, de hecho, me daba igual donde estar, pero no quería separarme de él – solo hay una cosa que podamos hacer para que tu custodia pase a mis manos y poder marchar libremente._

_-¿Qué es? – Dije – dímelo por favor, no me dejes aquí, llévame contigo – le supliqué, el me miro a los ojos profundamente y me dedicó la más hermosa de las sonrisas antes de decirme las palabras que menos me esperaba._

_- Cásate conmigo._

**Capítulo 9**

Me aparté bruscamente de él y me puse de pie, entonces, Edward puso cara de desconcierto, como si no entendiera mi comportamiento. No podía estar hablando en serio. Había soñado mil veces que me casaba con él, pero nunca imaginé que pudiera hacerse realidad, solo era la loca fantasía de una chica irremediablemente enamorada de alguien inalcanzable.

– No puedo – dije aturdida todavía – no puedo casarme contigo Edward.

– ¿Por qué no? – Dijo desconcertado – Es la única opción que tenemos – dijo con dureza. Pareció verme en los ojos decepción.

– Porque no puedo hacerte esto – no podía permitir que él se casara conmigo solo para ayudarme, el no podía sacrificarse por mi – no me parece justo para ti – continué – No puedes casarte conmigo para ayudarme. No puedes casarte con una pobretona como yo – eso me dolía – tú debes casarte con alguien de tu clase, no con una pobre coja.

Edward relajó su expresión como si de golpe lo hubiera entendido todo. Se levantó, se acercó a mí y cogió mi cara entre sus manos.

– No me interesa la gente de mi clase como tú dices – dijo Edward – me interesas tú. Nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza casarme, pero creo que ya ha llegado la hora. Quiero tener una familia, una madre para mis hijos que sea cálida y se preocupe por ellos, no alguien que solo se preocupe de si misma. – Me hubiera gustado que me dijera que quería casarse conmigo porque me amaba como yo a él, pero al menos era algo – y no eres una pobre coja. Eres tu quien ve tus defectos más que nadie, cojeas un poco solo, pero si quieres puedo intentar buscar solución. Por favor acepta.

– No lo sé – dije apartando la mirada de él – no sé si es una buena idea.

– Si rechazas mi oferta, quiero que sea porque no me quieres a tu lado, no por todas las razones que has dicho antes – dijo Edward. Tenerlo a mí lado era lo que más deseaba, pero no podía ser egoísta. – Además, no puedes negar que hay algo entre nosotros. Dime que no te estremeces cada vez que te toco – dijo acariciándome la mejilla y provocando que esta se volviera de color rosado – Dime que no deseas más cada vez que te beso.

Acto seguido paso su dedo pulgar por mi labio inferior para después agacharse y besar mis labios. El beso empezó suave, pero luego se fue volviendo hambriento, Demostrándome lo que había dicho antes. Yo quería más y más, pase mis manos por su pelo y tirando un poco de ellos. Eso provocó que Edward soltara un gemido de placer. Nos separamos jadeando por la falta de Aire. Edward juntó nuestras frentes.

– No puedes negarlo – dijo respirando con dificultad. Yo no negué lo evidente – No hace falta que respondas ahora – dijo – pero tampoco tenemos mucho tiempo. Mira, mañana vendré a traerte algunas cosas, y necesito que me respondas entonces.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, y él cogió mi mano y me arrastró hacia dentro de la casa de los Webber. Cuando entramos los Webber estaban cenando y Ben nos pidió por favor que compartiéramos la cena con ellos. Durante toda la cena Edward estuvo sujetándome la mano por debajo de la mesa.

– Creo que es hora de que me vaya – dijo Edward – muchas gracias por todo – Él y Ben se estrecharon la mano e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras.

Edward se dirigió a buscar su chaqueta. Ángela me hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicándome que fuera a despedirlo a la puerta. Una vez allí fuera del alcance de todos, Edward volvió a besarme, pero este beso fue más casto que el anterior supongo que por respeto a los Webber.

Volví a la cocina para ayudar a Ángela con los platos y ella aprovechó cuando nos quedamos a solas para preguntarme como habían ido las cosas con Edward.

– Me ha pedido que me case con él –solté de golpe.

– ¿Qué te ha pedido matrimonio? – Preguntó Ángela más que sorprendida – ¿Cómo ha sido?

Le conté como había ido la cosa, lo que le había dicho y lo que él me había dicho a mí.

– ¿Qué le vas a contestar Bella? – Ya me gustaría saberlo a mí, pensé.

–No lo sé, es todo tan confuso….

–Bella, si te casas deberías hacerlo por amor. ¿Le amas? – Yo asentí con la cabeza –entonces deberías aceptar, una oportunidad así no se presenta todos los días.

– Lo sé, no todos los días le pide un hombre guapo y elegante matrimonio a alguien tan simplona como yo – contesté llena de dolor.

– No quería decir eso, tu eres preciosa – replicó Ángela – Quería decir, que no todos los días le piden matrimonio la persona de la cual estas enamorada y este amor es correspondido.

– No es correspondido –dije – Edward no siente lo mismo que yo.

– Puede que no te lo haya dicho, pero pondría la mano en el fuego a que él está igual de enamorado que tu de él – dijo Ángela – tendrías que ver cómo te mira, lo desesperado que estaba esta noche cuando vino a buscarte. Solo un hombre enamorado se metería en un compromiso tan serio como es el matrimonio sin esperar nada a cambio.

Eso me dejó mucho que pensar. No estaba tan segura como Ángela de que Edward sintiera algo por mí, pero me moría por estar siempre a su lado. Era un pensamiento egoísta, pero yo no había recibido nada bueno des de la muerte de mis padres. Al final tomé una decisión.

Al día siguiente, por la tarde, me encontraba en el jardín de la casa leyendo un libro, cuando vi que se me acercaba un precioso gatito de color gris. Me levanté para ir a cogerlo. ¡Era tan pequeño y adorable! No pude Evitar hacerle arrumacos y él se acurrucó contra mi pecho. Estaba tan distraída que me sobresalté cuando unos fuertes pero conocidos brazos me rodearon por atrás y me atrajeron hasta su pecho. Del salto que di el gatito se asustó y saltó para luego salir corriendo.

– ¿Es que para mí no hay ni un poquito de ese amor? – dijo Edward. Yo no pude contestarle porque el corazón me iba como un loco.

Edward y yo estuvimos un rato así, disfrutando de la compañía del otro sin la necesidad de llenar el silencio con palabras. Me sentí protegida entre sus brazos, me sentía como en casa, con ese pensamiento se disiparon todas las dudas y pude responderle a la proposición que me había hecho el día anterior.

– Acepto – Edward me giró para que lo mirara a la cara – Me casaré contigo.

Edward sonrió a más no poder y me besó con ansias. No me importaba nada excepto el hecho de que nada podría separarme de él si nos casábamos. Estaba feliz porque por una vez en mi vida hacía lo que me apetecía.

**Este capítulo formaba parte del 8, pero que lo corté para dejaros con la intriga (soy mala lo sé), por eso es más corto.**

**Por cierto, he empezado otra historia y me gustaría que le echarais una ojeada.**

**Por último, como habéis visto las cosas entre Edward y Bella cada vez se ponen más calientes, y a medida que pase el tiempo irá en aumento, por eso me gustaría haceros una pregunta: ¿Qué preferís que hagan el amor antes o después del matrimonio? Evidentemente la historia cambiará si pasa de una manera o de otra.**

**Bueno comentadme por favor!**


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola de nuevo. Sé que llevaba mucho tiempo sin actualizar, pero es que sucedió algo que me impidió hacerlo y no tenia ánimos tampoco. Pero ahora ya he vuelto para quedarme. Os dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero que lo disfrutéis.**

**Capítulo 10**

Los días que siguieron a aquella tarde en la que acepté la proposición de Edward fueron un completo torbellino de emociones por mi parte. Estaba eufórica y radiante, de hecho, me miraba en el espejo y me veía casi guapa, mis ojos y mi piel brillaban más que nunca. La vida me sonreía, pensaba, por fin podría ser feliz, iba a casarme con Edward y nos iríamos a América a vivir, lejos de mi arrogante familia y de este país azotado por la guerra. Aunque una parte de mi se entristecía por no tener a mis padres y a mi abuelo conmigo el día de mi boda.

Edward, como me había prometido, venía a verme todos los días a casa de los Webber. Esos eran mis momentos preferidos del día, cuando estaba con el hombre al que amaba con todo mí ser. Edward era el perfecto caballero, me encantaba cuando me cogía de la mano y me llevaba a dar una vuelta, o los besos que compartíamos a escondidas del mundo. Estábamos prometidos, lo sé, pero en aquella época, las demostraciones de afecto sin estar casados no eran bien vistas por la gente. Estaba completamente feliz.

Aquella tarde de principios de julio, Pablo, el hijo de Ángela y Ben, me arrastró hacia la pequeña cuadra que pertenecía a la modesta casa. Pablo cada vez estaba mejor de sus heridas, el brazo que tenía mal lo llevaba sujeto, pero andaba perfectamente y las magulladuras cada vez estaban más cicatrizadas. Así que como quería construirle una pequeña cama a su gatito y él solito no podía con un solo brazo me pidió ayuda. La verdad es que era un niño muy dulce y muy inteligente para solo tener 6 años recién cumplidos. Tenía una cara preciosa, pelo negro con unos impactantes ojos azules que contrastaban con su piel blanca y sus largas y oscuras pestañas, aunque de estatura se podía decir que era bastante pequeño, e incluso a veces podía llegar a pasar por un niño de 4 años. Ángela más de una vez había manifestado la preocupación por la altura de su hijo y una vez se lo comentó a Edward. Mi prometido le había asegurado que era normal, que unos niños crecían antes y otros después, pero que no se preocupara, que cuando fuera mayor sería muy alto y muy fuerte. Durante el tiempo que estuve en aquella casa llena de paz pasé mucho tiempo con el pequeño, de hecho me pasaba la mayor parte del día con él, exceptuando cuando Edward venía a verme. A Pablo parecía encantarle pasar tiempo conmigo, y la verdad es que nos divertíamos mucho.

– Ya veras, Bella – me dijo pablo mientras me hacia entrar dentro de la cuadra cogiéndome de la mano – Vamos a construirle a Bigotes una camita muy bonita.

– Estoy segura que si, cielo – cuando dije eso Pablo me miró con sus hermosos ojos azules y me sonrió - ¿Pero ya sabes lo que necesitamos para hacerlo? – El niño asintió con la cabeza y nos pusimos manos a la obra. Pero la verdad es que no hicimos nada de provecho. No sabíamos exactamente cómo hacerlo, ni que materiales necesitábamos, pero eso sí, nos reímos mucho.

- Vaya, vaya – escuché la voz del hombre que me quitaba el sueño. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con unas preciosas esmeraldas mirándome – ¿Así es cómo os divertís? – pude notar cierto tono de humor en su voz. La verdad era que Edward seguía siendo un misterio, pero había momentos como ese, en los que sus ojos dejaban aquel velo de tristeza y de dureza, e incluso sonreía. En esos momentos no se parecía en nada al Edward que todo el mundo creía conocer, no se parecía en nada al Edward de aquellos primeros meses en casa de nuestra familia, cuando no me hablaba.

– Estamos construyéndole una cama para Bigotes – contestó Pablo, algo tímido.

– ¿Bigotes? – pregunto Edward curioso y esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

– Es su gato – le aclaré. Edward asintió.

– Bueno – dijo mi prometido – por lo que veo no habéis hecho mucho – señalando nuestro desastre – si queréis os puedo ayudar.

– ¿De verdad? – dijo el niño entusiasmado y Edward asintió y sonrió.

– Por supuesto – contesto Edward – pero tienes que ir a buscar las herramientas de tu padre para poder hacerlo.

Pablo salió corriendo por la puerta de la cuadra mientras Edward y yo lo observábamos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Luego Edward se giró hacia mí y acarició mi mejilla, mi corazón comenzó a bombear como un loco sabiendo lo que venía ahora. Edward acercó sus labios a los míos y me besó con dulzura primero. El sabor de su boca era intoxicante y adictivo, él quiso profundizar el beso e introdujo su lengua en mi boca. Edward apretó mi cuerpo contra el suyo y yo tiré de su pelo. A parte de las mariposas de mi estomago, una sensación nueva y extraña se situó en la parte baja de mi vientre. Edward me recostó sobre un bulto de paja y acarició mi costado, y cuando hizo un leve contacto con mis pechos no pude evitar soltar un leve suspiro de placer. Edward levanto su cabeza, me miro a los ojos y separo un poco nuestros cuerpos. Vi en sus ojos algo nuevo y profundo, pero no supe descifrar que era, lo que sí que sé es que me gustó mucho.

– Va a venir Pablo en cualquier momento – dijo cuando se separó de mi a modo de explicación para que no me sintiera ofendida o rechazada. Así que lo comprendí y lo acepté.

Y tal y como Edward dijo, Pablo apareció con un martillo y algunos clavos. Estuvimos casi toda la tarde construyéndola. Bueno, más bien Edward la construía y yo y Pablo mirábamos. Los dos parecían llevarse de maravilla.

– Bueno, ya está construida – dijo Edward cuando acabó – ahora solo falta pintarla y barnizarla, pero eso lo haremos mañana.

– Vale – dijo Pablo – Muchísimas gracias Doctor Cullen.

– Llámame Edward, Pablo – dijo Edward esbozando una sonrisa.

– Como quieras, Edward – dijo el niño – ¿mañana vendrás para ayudarme? – Edward asintió – ¡qué bien! – dijo dando saltos – oye, ¿cuándo me quitarás lo del brazo?

– Por lo menos tendrás que llevarlo tres semanas más – sentenció Edward – quieres que se cure bien ¿no? – Pablo asintió con una sonrisa mientras Edward le revolvía el pelo.

Estando esa misma noche en la soledad de mi cama rememoré todo lo vivido aquella tarde. Me gustaba mucho como se llevaba Edward con Pablo. ¿Se llevaría tan bien con todos los niños? Si nos casábamos era probable que tuviéramos hijos. Ese pensamiento hizo que me pusiera roja como un tomate y que mi corazón bombeara como un loco. Pero no pude evitar imaginarme como seria nuestro supuesto hijo, seguramente heredaría la belleza de su padre. Eso hizo que me acordara de la noche de bodas. Todos mis temores salieron a flote, pero decidí que era hora de dormir y quise apartar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Mañana mismo, sin falta, le consultaría mis dudas a Ángela.

Al día siguiente estuve toda la mañana intentando preguntarle a Ángela mis dudas sobre la noche de bodas, pero cuando abría la boca para hablar sobre el tema, mis mejillas se teñían de rojo y la voz se me escapaba. Ángela me comento que mi comportamiento de aquel día era un tanto extraño, así que desistí y decidí aplazar la conversación a cuando surgiera el tema de la boda y al momento más apropiado.

Por la tarde, cuando volvía de dar un corto paseo con Pablo, me encontré el coche de Edward estacionado a las afueras de la casa, y luego vi, que él había salido a recibirme. Me beso en la frente con ternura, como cada vez que hacía cuando había gente delante, y aunque no era como los besos que me daba en la boca, yo seguía notando las mismas descargas eléctricas. Luego, antes de entrar dentro de la casa de los Webber, me dijo que me esperaba una sorpresa. ¡Y vaya sorpresa! Allí sentada, en el viejo sofá del salón, estaba lo más parecido a una madre para mí.

– ¡Elisabeth! – dije lanzándome a sus brazos. Ella no dudó ni un instante en apretarme contra su pecho y corresponder a mi abrazo – te he echado muchísimo de menos – dije después de levantar la cabeza para mirarla a los ojos – ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebé? – dije acariciando su aún poco abultado vientre.

– El bebé esta genial – me respondió acariciando mi mejilla – y yo también lo estoy, Christopher se ha ido – dijo aclarándome todo – pronto nos iremos y podremos ser felices.

La volví a abrazar y una lagrima traicionera se me escapó del ojo derecho, la cual Elisabeth limpió con su dedo igual a como lo hacía mi madre cuando era pequeña. Después de ese emotivo momento, ella decidió que Edward nos tenía que dejar a Ángela, a ella y a mí, con Ben para acabar de hacer el vestido y el resto de preparativos.

– Edward – dijo Elisabeth – Siento mucho echarte a la calle, pero tienes que largarte de aquí, da mala suerte ver el vestido de la novia antes de la boda – dijo muy resuelta. No creo que mucha gente que no conociera bien a Edward se atrevería a hablarle así, pero él no se lo tomo nada mal, al contrario, esbozo una sonrisa divertida y asintió.

– Está bien – dijo Edward. Luego se giró hacia dónde estaba Pablo, al cual habíamos dejado en un segundo plano – De todas maneras, este campeón y yo ya teníamos planes para hoy ¿No? – el niño asintió enérgicamente – Tenemos que acabar de pintar la cama para Bigotes.

Pablo le dio la mano a Edward y los dos salieron rumbo a la cuadra donde se encontraba la nueva cama del felino. Mientras nosotras nos quedamos en el salón esperando a que viniera Ben. Cuando llegó se puso a probarme el cuerpo del vestido, a tomar medidas y a hacer arreglos. Elisabeth y Ángela no paraban de hablar de flores y vestidos, sabían que era una boda intima pero ellas parecían muy emocionadas y entusiasmadas. Al cuerpo del vestido tan solo le faltaban unos pocos retoques, lo que faltaba eran los bordados y lo demás, que era mucho más laborioso. Yo ya sabía cómo iba a quedar mi vestido, porque al día siguiente de aceptar la proposición, Ben me mostró un esbozo. En uno de esos momentos, Ángela y Elisabeth se fueron a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, así que aproveché ese momento para preguntarle a Ben una cosa que me había estado rondando por la cabeza des de hacía pocos días.

– Ben – le llamé, el acabó de colocar una aguja en el vestido y me miró.

– Dime, Bella – me contestó.

– Sé que nos conocemos de hace poco… – empecé dudosa. Ben me hizo un gesto animándome a continuar – Yo no tengo padres, ni nadie que pueda acompañarme hacía el altar – continué –así que me gustaría que fueras tu el que lo hiciera, si a ti no te importa, claro.

– Lo haré encantado, Bella – me dijo con una sonrisa – ya veras, vas a ser la novia más radiante que haya pasado por este pueblo en mucho tiempo, a excepción de Ángela, claro está – esto último lo dijo bromeando – en serio, las telas que ha comprado Edward para tu vestido son carísimas, se nota que le importas.

Luego aparecieron por la puerta Elisabeth y Ángela, y Ben decidió que por hoy ya había suficiente, que continuaríamos con lo del vestido al día siguiente. Así que nos quedamos las tres chicas solas. Ellas dos parecían llevarse muy bien, y no paraban de hablar del decorado para la boda.

– ¡Hay Bella! – Exclamó Elisabeth – Te vas a casar, ¡y con Edward! – Dijo muy emocionada –ojalá yo también hubiera tenido una boda como la tuya, con un hombre como él – suspiró – vais a ser tan felices…

– Precisamente de la boda quería hablar con vosotras – decidí que justo en ese momento podía sacar mis dudas a flote – tengo ciertas dudas.

– ¿Dudas? – Preguntó Ángela – yo pensaba que te querías casar…

– Y quiero, no es lo que piensas – continué – es sobre la noche de bodas de lo que tengo dudas – me puse colorada como un tomate – sé que es lo que va suceder, no soy tonta, pero…

– Es normal – dijo Elisabeth – dinos cuáles son tus dudas.

– Bueno, es que no sé cómo comportarme o que hacer. ¿Qué pasa si a Edward no le gusta mi cuerpo?

– Cariño – dijo Elisabeth – no te preocupes por eso, ya surgirá. Edward es un caballero, el sabrá guiarte, no te preocupes. Y tu cuerpo le va a encantar, está completamente enamorado de ti – yo tenía ciertas dudas sobre eso, sabía que Edward me apreciaba, pero estaba segura que no me amaba – nunca le había visto tan ilusionado con algo, créeme.

Aquella conversación de mujeres sirvió para resolverme algunas dudas, Elisabeth tenía razón, Edward sabría guiarme, pero no podía evitar tener inseguridades con mi cuerpo, Estaba convencida que Edward estaba acostumbrado a mujeres más altas, más guapas, mas despampanantes y más elegante.

Al anochecer Pablo y Edward volvieron de su faena. El niño saltaba y contaba entusiasmado como había quedado la nueva cama para su gato. Luego todos fueron a la cocina para empezar a hacer la cena, ya que aquel día, Edward y Elisabeth se quedarían a cenar. Hubo un momento, en el que Edward y yo nos quedamos a solas. Él me pasó un brazo por la espalda y me acercó a él.

– Hoy no me has dado ningún beso – me susurró en el oído.

Me giré para mirar esos ojos que me volvían completamente loca. Por primera vez fui yo la que tomó la iniciativa y envolví su cara con mis manos y lo acerque a mí. Tomé posesión de sus labios. Me sentía en casa, había estado todo el día deseando esto. Separamos nuestros labios cuando nos faltó el air, pero nuestras frentes seguían unidas.

– Bella, hay algo que quiero decirte – me asusté pensando que era algo malo y Edward pareció notarlo – tranquila, no es nada malo – Dijo – he estado hablando con un viejo profesor de medicina mío, que actualmente reside en Portugal. Le he comentado tu caso y me ha dicho que ha aprendido una nueva técnica, y que a lo mejor podría ayudarte con lo de tu pierna.

– ¿De verdad? – dije. Podría por fin dejar de ser una coja.

– De verdad, solo es una leve cojera, no es algo muy exagerado, pero como veía que estabas preocupada he decidido buscar una solución – comentó – lo que pasa es que tendríamos que marchar de aquí en dos días, el viaje seria de aproximadamente cinco días.

Edward se preocupaba por mí, le preocupaban mis inseguridades. Pero lo más importante de todo, es que nos íbamos a ir de viaje. ¿Qué es lo que sucedería entre nosotros allí?

**Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Sé que sale mucho pablo, pero es que es importante para la historia, de verdad.**

**Tengo que deciros que el destino de Bella y Edward está sentenciado ya. Tengo los capítulos más o menos estructurados y ya tengo decidido todo lo que pasará. **

**También tengo que decir que tengo el siguiente capítulo ya escrito, y será bastante largo, más del doble que este, ya que esta todo el viaje que van a hacer nuestra pareja. Así que contra más reviews me escribáis antes lo pondré**

**Un beso, comentadme por favor!**


	11. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Los dos días que siguieron a la tarde en la que Edward me comunicó de aquel pequeño viaje pasaron volando entre entusiasmo y nervios. Estaríamos a solas durante aproximadamente una semana, bueno vale, estaría el médico profesor de Edward, pero nada en comparación con la compañía que teníamos en la mansión o en casa de los Webber. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía de comportarme con él?

Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado y acabé de recoger cuatro cosas para ponerlas en mi pequeña maleta. La verdad es que casi no tenía ropa porque me echaron de la mansión con lo puesto. Ángela me había prestado algo de su vestuario, pero mi estatura era bastante más pequeña, así que Elisabeth había podido traerme parte de mis antiguas pertenencias. Edward, a pesar de mis negativas, me compró algunos vestidos y zapatos que no quise ponerme ya que eran demasiado lujosos y me sentía fuera de lugar con ellos, pero igualmente quise llevarme algunos para que su maestro no pensara que se casaba con una fracasada.

Cerré la maleta dispuesta a salir fuera de la pequeña casa y me encontré con Edward esperándome, apoyado en su flamante Rolls Royce negro y volví a sentir las mariposas revoloteando por mi estomago. Era bastante temprano y hacía la típica brisa matinal, no es que hiciera mucho frio en pleno verano, aunque sí que hacía algo de fresco por las mañanas. Según me había dicho Edward su profesor vivía en una zona de Portugal muy cercana a Galicia, pero que prefería tomárselo con tiempo y calma, además los coches de aquella época no alcanzaban ni de lejos las velocidades que alcanzan hoy en día, así que como dijo él llegaríamos al día siguiente por la tarde, lo que nos haría pasar aquella noche en algún hostal.

Edward, como el caballero que era, cogió mi maleta para evitar que yo cargara peso. La verdad es que me halagaba que cuidara de mí, pero no quería que pensara que era una pobre niña desvalida e inútil, quería que tuviera otra imagen de mí. Me despedí de Ángela y de Ben, y luego el pequeño me dio un fuerte abrazo y me hizo prometer que volvería pronto. Cuando llegué donde estaba mi prometido, este me abrió la puerta del copiloto para que entrara.

– Toma – dijo pasándome una almohada una vez me senté en el cómodo asiento – Así podrás estar mas cómoda y dormir un poco – sonrió.

Luego cerró la puerta, rodeó el coche y se sentó frente al volante. Se giró hacia la parte trasera y cogió una manta, la cual desdobló y me abrigó con ella haciendo que mi corazón fuera a mil por hora y yo me derritiera ante tanta ternura. Puso en marcha el motor del coche y yo me acomodé de manera que quedé de lado observando al maravilloso hombre que me hacía creer en los cuentos de hadas. Antes de arrancar me dedicó una sonrisa que yo no dudé ni un segundo en corresponderla abiertamente.

Y así iniciamos nuestro pequeño viaje, yo envuelta en aquella cálida manta observando a Edward mientras conducía. Sus movimientos eran elegantes y pausados, todo en el era hermoso y me hizo preguntarme que había hecho yo para merecerlo. Me fui quedando poco a poco dormida mientras le observaba conducir, admirándome de su belleza y disfrutando de aquel momento de paz y esperanzas de un futuro mejor.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos el sol me daba de lleno en la cara y mis tripas rugieron, lo que me hizo suponer que ya era mediodía. Enfoque mi vista y vi que Edward giró un momento su cara del camino y me miró con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

– Veo que tenemos hambre – eso provocó que mis mejillas ardieran y el soltara una sonora carcajada. – No te preocupes, ya casi es la hora de comer, cuando lleguemos al siguiente pueblo podemos parar en alguna posada.

Cuando bajamos del coche tenía las piernas entumecidas de estar tantas horas sentada, así que me estiré como un gatito provocando que Edward volviera a soltar otra pequeña carcajada y que yo me enrojeciera. Edward pasó un brazo por mis hombros atrayéndome hacia él y guiándome hacia la posada. Aquel sitio estaba bastante lleno de gente y tenía un aspecto bastante rústico y eso me relajó ya que no me gustaban los sitios ostentosos y menos con el vestido medio arrugado a causa del viaje.

Me disculpé un momento con Edward para ir al baño, y él me respondió que fuera tranquila que él se encargaría de buscar una mesa. Me miré en el espejo y acomodé mi cabello ya que lo tenía algo revuelto, y luego me lavé la cara para despejarme un poco. Cuando levanté la vista hacia el espejo, después de secarme con una toalla, vi que unos ojos verde esmeralda me miraban. Me giré sobresaltada por la presencia de una anciana en aquel cuarto de baño, ni siquiera la había oído entrar ¿Cómo lo había hecho?

– No te asustes Bella – era una señora bastante mayor con una vestimenta algo rara, pero eso no fue lo que llamó más mi atención.

– ¿Cómo sabe usted mi nombre? – no conocía de nada aquella mujer.

– Dime Bella, ¿crees en la magia? – Ignoró completamente mi pregunta.

– Yo… – cuando era pequeña el abuelo me contaba historias sobre las meigas, las típicas brujas de Galicia, y yo me creía esos cuentos a pies juntillas, pero después de lo que me hizo pasar mi familia empecé a dudar de todo, pero cuando el hombre de pelo cobrizo decidió salvarme volví a creer en las cosas. – Bueno… sí.

– ¡Qué bien! Sabía que tú eras la persona indicada en cuanto te he visto entrar por la puerta – me dijo la anciana.

– No entiendo – le dije confundida.

– Toma, esto es para ti – me extendió una bolsita de terciopelo roja. – Vamos ábrelo – me animó cuando vio que dudé.

Me puse manos a la obra y abrí la bolsita. Cuando observé el contenido me quedé sin habla, eran dos pulseras de plata, una pequeña y femenina, y la otra más grande y claramente masculina. Eran preciosas, pero lo que más destacaba fue el símbolo que tenían grabadas en el medio.

– Este símbolo es el nudo celta – dijo la anciana – Es el nudo perenne del amor, que no se puede deshacer. Este símbolo era intercambiado por los amantes en señal de que su relación era para siempre. Representa el complemento, el apoyo y la fusión de la pareja.

– Son preciosas – dije maravillada.

– Dale una al muchacho de los ojos verdes, y la otra quédatela tú y de esta manera vuestro amor será eterno y nunca nadie os separará. – Clavo sus ojos en los míos y por un momento, solo por un instante se me parecieron a los de Edward, pero luego deseché la idea enseguida.

– Yo se lo agradezco de corazón, pero no puedo aceptarlos – dije – son demasiado valiosos y usted no me conoce de nada.

– Te conozco más de lo que tú crees y sé que eres la persona adecuada para dártelos.

– Pero… - dije insegura, pero ella me interrumpió.

– Haz feliz a esta pobre anciana – dijo cogiéndome de las manos, una sensación extraña recorrió mi cuerpo – estas pulseras las hizo mi hija, para dárselas a su amado, pero él era de familia adinerada y al parecer no debía de de amarla a ella tanto como ella a él, porque no luchó por su amor, ella al final por circunstancias de la vida se tuvo que casar con un hombre que resultó ser un monstruo y murió en sus manos – su voz se quebró, pero prosiguió – quédatelos, he visto tus ojos y sé que amas a Edward tanto como él te ama a ti, vuestro amor es de los que hacen historia.

– Se lo agradezco de corazón, son preciosas, pero no pedo aceptarlos – todo esto lo dije observando aquellas maravillas asombrada por su belleza y a la vez su simplicidad – pero si son de su hija debería… – cuando levanté la vista ya no estaba. ¿Cómo lo hacía para entrar y salir sin hacer ruido de manera tan rápida? Seguramente no sería tan patosa como yo.

Metí las pulseras dentro de la bolsita y me las guardé. Salí del baño y busqué con la vista a la señora pero ni rastro de ella, lo que si que vi fue a Edward parado al lado de una mesa haciéndome señas con la mano. Me acerqué a donde estaba él, que me retiró la silla para que me sentara.

–Ya pensaba que tendría que ir a buscarte – dijo burlón – has tardado mucho.

– Sí, es que había mucha gente – mentí. No quería comentarle por el momento mi extraño encuentro, y esperaría el momento indicado para dársela a Edward.

No tardaron en atendernos y pedimos lo que había ese día en el menú. Estaba tan hambrienta que casi engullí el pan que nos habían servido antes de traernos al plato principal. Edward solo me observaba y yo enrojecí. No tenia clase alguna, ni era refinada, seguro que lo avergonzaba. Pero Edward siempre me sorprendía, porque cuando me detuve de golpe al darme cuenta de mi falta de modales, el solo sonrió dándome a entender que todo estaba bien, que no le desagradaba. Yo, queriendo dejar pasar ese momento solté lo primero que me vino a la cabeza.

– ¿Cuánto nos queda de camino? – Pregunté dejando el trozo de pan en la mesa.

– Bueno, conduciré un par o tres de horas más y luego nos detendremos a pasar la noche en un hostal – dijo con calma – no es bueno pasarse un día entero sentado, y así podremos asearnos. Pero supongo que llegaremos mañana al mediodía a casa de mi profesor.

– ¿Hace mucho que lo conoces? – pregunté con curiosidad .

– La verdad es que lo conozco des de los dieciséis años – dijo – es una larga historia. Algún día te la contaré.

-¿Cómo se llama? – pregunté de nuevo – Perdón si te hago muchas preguntas. Ya no te molestaré mas – dije con vergüenza.

– Nunca molestas, Bella – dijo con una leve sonrisa – Se llama Edward – abrí los ojos desmesuradamente. – Sí, se llama como yo aunque su carácter no tiene nada que ver con el mío – dijo con amargura – es más alegre y le cuesta mantener la boca cerrada, no te dejes asustar – me guiñó un ojo.

Acabamos de comer y antes de ponernos en marcha dimos una vuelta por aquel pueblo. Era ya media tarde cuando retomamos nuestro viaje. Y efectivamente tal y como dijo mi acompañante llegamos en tres horas, no tardaría mucho en ponerse el sol. En medio del campo había un hostal no muy lujoso, aunque a mí eso no me importaba, pero con un nombre de dudosa reputación: "Hostal Purgatorio".

– Siento que tengamos que pasar la noche aquí – dijo con vergüenza – pero es el único donde no me piden tu documentación para alojarnos.

– No te preocupes – sonreí – me da igual donde vayamos – solo me importaba estar con él, añadí para mi.

Luego de que nos dieran las llaves, fuimos a nuestras habitaciones que eran contiguas y estaban comunicadas las dos por una puerta. La verdad es que estaba todo muy limpio pero las sabanas eran de un rojo estridente y lleno de encajes que en aquel momento mi inocente mente no relacionaba eso con el sexo pero viéndolo ahora, con todos mis años de perspectiva, estaba claro que ese hostal era el lugar de encuentro de señores adinerados de excelente reputación con sus amantes. Revisé los cajones que allí habían encontrando me todo tipo de prendas y artilugios que no tenía ni idea para que servían. Edward entró en ese momento y escondí el objeto que tenía en aquel momento en la mano detrás de mí para que no pensara que era una cotilla.

– Bella, me gustaría que cerraras esa puerta con llave – señaló a la que daba al pasillo – no me gustaría que ningún indecente te importunara. Si tienes que salir hazlo por la mía. ¿Lo harás? – Asentí con la cabeza – Bien, ¿Qué es lo que estas escondiendo? – cuando se dio cuenta de que ocultaba algo cogió la mano que se encontraba detrás de mi espalda.

– Estaba en ese cajón – dije cuando lo vi observando con ojos desmesurados aquel cacharro de madera pulida y barnizada. Era alargado, algo curvo y bastante grande. – No Sé para qué sirve, parece como para remanar algo – hice el movimiento.

– Esto… esto… – me dio la impresión de que se sonrojaba un poco mientras lo miraba expectante – esto lo utilizan las mujeres para darse… para darse placer a ellas mismas. Bueno, a veces también lo utilizan las parejas para divertirse. – Luego me quitó el objeto de las manos y lo volvió a guardar en el cajón – Pero no lo necesitamos, será mejor que no busques más en esos cajones. – Se dio la vuelta y entró en su alcoba a prisa dejándome allí plantada y con más dudas de las normales.

Una vez sola volví a abrir aquel cajón y observé el dichoso objeto sin entender aún que era lo que quiso decir Edward. Nunca había robado nada en mi vida pero después del precio tan elevado por pasar la noche en ese lugar eso no se podía considerar un robo. La curiosidad mata al gato pero es que la mía era enorme y quería llevármelo para preguntárselo a Ángela.

Después de cenar me dispuse a bañarme para quitarme el sudor del cuerpo y para relajarme. La tiña ya me la habían preparado por petición de Edward mientras comíamos algo. La bañera estaba a rebosar de espuma, me desnudé y cuando puse un pie dentro de la bañera para entrar resbalé y mientras me caía dentro se me escapó un chillido. Por suerte no me hice daño.

– ¡Bella! – la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe y yo solo pude pensar en cubrir mi cuerpo desnudo cuando Edward entró.

**Bueno, siento mucho la tardanza. He cortado el capítulo en el mejor momento, y es que la noche viene MUY MOVIDITA, solo digo eso….**

**A ver, una meiga es una Bruja muy típica de Galicia, cuando era pequeña siempre me contaban cuentos sobre ella cuando iba a pasar el verano allí. En cuanto a la mujer que Bella se encuentra en el baño … tiene los ojos parecidos a Edward, abla de que su hija murió en manos de un monstruo ¿ os suena? Sí tiene que ver con el pasado de Edward, que se irá revelando poco a poco. **

**Lo del hostal, es que en aquella época en los hoteles importantes se pedia la documentación a la gente que iba a pasar la noche y claro esta que a ellos dos no les interesa que sepan lo que hacen.**

**PORFAVOR déjenme muchos reviews!**


	12. NOTA

POR FAVOR NODEJEIS COMENTARIOS EN ESTA NOTA PORQUE LA BORRARÉ

He visto que algunas de vosotras me habéis dejado reviews diciendo que actualice. Estoy muy decidida a continuar, pero va a tener que ser dentro de dos semanas, cuando termine exámenes. La idea de cómo será el próximo capitulo la tengo clara!


End file.
